Walked Right Into This
by Obeo1365
Summary: Allen Walker attends the Black Order High School and quickly makes friends with a peppy senior, a senior with anger issues, and a goofy senior, who he quickly falls for. Add a Lavi and Tykki both going after Allen's heart, who knows what will follow? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM in any way, shape or form.

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. In my English class we had to write a short story and writing a Laven inspired one came to mind. This is the uncensored version I gave to my teacher. (I go to a Christian school) Reviews and suggestions are nice. It'll probably be lemony, just a warning. And if you're gonna flame, please don't, you're just wasting energy but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. I hate the title but I couldn't think of another one so title suggestions are nice ! By the way, Allen doesn't have his scar, Lavi doesn't have his eye patch and Lenalee still has long hair but that will change soon ! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you all read.

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to the Black Order High School**

Allen walking unsurely opened the door to his first hour chemistry class.

"Uh hello? I'm Allen Walker and I'm new here. I'm sorry I'm late, I just can't seem to figure out these hallways and… yea." Allen felt like such a fool.

"It's fine Mr. Walker. Just grab a seat, your only a few minutes later." replied the teacher.

Allen sheepishly smiled and headed towards an open seat. There were three empty seats to chose from. One was next to a tall boy with a long ponytail who looked like he wanted to kill Allen, another was next to a small girl with long greenish-black pigtails, and the last was next to a tall boy with ruby red hair that stood up on end who was sleeping. Deciding that the girl looked friendly, he sat next to her at the table.

"Hi" she whispered to him while a smile.

"Oh, hello." replied politely.

"I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Allen Walker."

Lenalee smiled at him again before saying, "Do you wanna sit with me and some of my friends at lunch today?"

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you." Allen said smiling at the girl he had just met.

Lenalee smiled again before turning back to the front. Allen was about to follow her lead when he felt like someone was watching him. He assumed it was because he was new or the fact that he was sixteen with pure white hair. He turned to see who it was out of curiosity. He looked around and quickly found a pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to the boy with the red hair. He had a smirk on his face and was looking at Allen fun. Allen blushed slightly and the other boy laughed softly. Allen was about to turn around when the older boy waved at Allen like a girl would to her boyfriend. This made Allen snap his head to look forward. He could hear the other boy laugh.

"Mr. Bookman, what is so funny? Are chemical properties **(A/N: I don't know anything about chemistry so bare with me)** funny?"

"No sir." The boy answered, still with that smirk on his face.

The teacher glared at him quickly but went back to teaching. Allen couldn't wait to leave this class. He still felt the boy's eyes on him and he shivered, making the boy laugh. Allen nervously started playing with his left hands glove, not noticing he was pulling it up to expose the dead, black skin hidden by the glove. Lenalee looked over at Allen to ask him a question and noticed his arm.

"Allen, not to be rude or hurtful, but what happened to your arm?" Lenalee asked softly.

"Oh, I-I was born with it. It use to be red and all wrinkled with dead skin but now its black. I'm sorry if it grosses you out." Allen said as he pulled the glove back over the skin.

"It's okay, it takes a lot more than dead skin to gross me out." She said smiling her warm smile. Allen couldn't help but smile back.

The class ended and Lenalee and Allen packed up their books and walked out together.

"What class do you have next?" Lenalee asked while they walked to Allen's locker.

"Uh, history? Yea, yea, that's it." Allen answered.

"Darn, I have English. What about the rest of your schedule?"

Allen listed of his schedule to Lenalee who still had a frown on her face.

"We only have chemistry and lunch together."

"Oh." Allen answered sadly. He wanted Lenalee in all of his classes so at least he knew someone.

"Well, I gotta go; I'll meet you outside the media room so we can walk to lunch together, okay?" Lenalee called over her shoulder while she walked to her next class.

"Sounds good!" Allen shouted to her. He collected his next hour's books and walked to the history room. He talked to the teacher a little and the teacher gave him a seat. Allen was one of the first few there so he didn't know who he sat next to yet. Allen looked up right when the boy with the long ponytail walked in and sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker." Allen said nicely and smiled to the boy.

"Fuck you." was all the boy said.

Allen was very discouraged that the other boy wasn't as nice to him as Lenalee was. Allen sighed heavily then turned back to the boy.

"I'm sorry; did I do something to offend you? If I did, I apologize."

"Fuck you." was the boy's only reply.

"There is no need to be rude!"

The boy turned to Allen with pure murder in his eyes. "Why you little bean sprout, I'll-"the boy lunged at Allen but was pulled back by the boy with red hair.

"Now, now Yu, is that anyway to treat new people?"

"Fuck you, you retarded rabbit!"

The boy holding him just laughed then looked at Allen.

"Sorry about him, he obviously didn't take his happy pills this morning." the boy laughed again. "This," he nodded to the boy kicking and swearing at the taller boy, "is Yu Kanda. And I am Lavi Bookman." Lavi said as he smiled at Allen.

"Uh, I-I'm Allen Walker." said Allen, still shocked that Kanda lunged at him.

"I think Kanda and I should switch seats." Lavi suggested.

"Yea."

Lavi let go of Kanda, who walked over to Lavi's desk and sat down. Lavi quickly slid into Kanda's seat and looked at Allen with the same look he had in science.

"Yes?" Allen asked.

"You're kinda sexy." Lavi said nonchalantly.

_"WHOA ! WHAT THE FUCK?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Pairing(s): Laven

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own DGM.

Second chapter ! Woot ! Woot ! I would just like to thank **Chaillot**, **dgm-mega fan**, **The Puppeteer Master**, and **midnightlover** for reading my story and the lovely reviews ! You guys rock ! Also thank you to **Empty Puppet**, **Aurora Blacke**, **silverXshadow**, **Kyurengo**, **Chaillot**, and **midnighticelover** for the story alerts ! I'm so happy people liked my story to actually wanna read more ! Finally, I want to thank with all the gratitude in my heart to **lilm1991** and **SpazticTwitchNinja** for actually adding my story as their favorites ! My heart about burst with joy ! I wanted to send you all PMs thank you all but sadly I'm stupid and can't figure out how to PM. *hangs head in shame* Also, lucky for you all, it's my Christmas Break so I'll be able to add more chapters ! After break, I'll try to update quickly but no promises. Sorry this is so long but I really had to take a minute and thank everyone. Alright, on to reading ! Oh, and by the way, _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

What the Junk ?

* * *

Allen's head was spinning.

_"Sexy? No one's ever called me sexy before!"_

Allen was so busy thinking about what just happened, he didn't hear the teacher call on him to answer a question. Allen was viciously pulled from his thoughts by the teacher coming over to his desk and banging a gavel twice on his desk (A/N my history teacher does this when people are sleeping or have the hiccups.) causing Allen to yelp.

"Oh, uh, sorry, sir, what was the question again?"

"When was the Magna Chater signed, Mr. Walker?"

"1215, sir." Allen answered, embarrassed and flustered.

The teacher gave Allen a warning look before returning to the front of the class. It was only Allen's first day and he already made the teacher think less of him. Allen sighed and looked to the front of the class.

"Nice save, Bean Sprout." Lavi purred to Allen quietly while he rested his head in the middle on Allen's back. This caused blood to rush to Allen's round face.

Lavi chuckled softly and said, "Gosh, you're so adorable when you blush."

_"Whoa! Adorable? I'm a 16 year old boy, not a puppy!"_

Allen quickly shrugged Lavi's hand off his back and moved as far away from Lavi as the table would allow him. Lavi pouted.

"Oh, don't be that way." Lavi said sadly looking at Allen.

Allen just looked forward, trying to concentrate on the lecture the teacher was giving, and ignored Lavi. Lavi reluctantly got the hint and with a sigh, turned to the front. The rest of the period went by quickly.

Once the bell went off, Allen quickly grabbed his books and walked to the door.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi called, walking over to the boy.

Allen just walked quicker, trying to get away from the insane rabbit. Allen looked over his shoulder to see if Lavi was following him.

_"Thank goodness, he isn't."_

Allen got to his locker and exchanged his books for his third hour's. Allen shut his locker and turned around, only to run into Lavi's strong chest.

"Oof" Allen said as he pulled away, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, sorry Allen! Didn't mean to hurt my little buddy! I was just wondering what your schedule was, you know, to see if we had any other classes together." Lavi said with a smile.

_"He doesn't seem to bad right now, and I'm in no position to turn up friends."_ Allen thought, so he listed his schedule off to Lavi like he did earlier with Lenalee.

Allen didn't think it was possible, but Lavi's smile grew bigger.

"Bean Sprout-," Lavi started, only to be interrupted by Allen.

"Allen."

"Fine, fine, whatever, Allen," Lavi said, giving infuses on his name, "we have all classes together!"

_"Oh, sweet Jesus..." _Allen thought.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and skipped down the hall, almost literally dragging Allen along with him.

"Lavi, slow down! You have longer legs than me!" Allen complained.

Lavi suddenly stopped, causing Allen to collide face first with Lavi's chest, for the second time today.

"So you were looking at me legs, 'ey?" Lavi said with a flirtatious grin. "Were you looking at my butt as well?"

Allen nearly passed out.

"What? No! I-I…uh…" Allen stammered, a blush covering his face.

Lavi laughed so hard, causing tears to come to his emerald green orbs.

"Oh Bean Sprout, you are too cute for words." Lavi said as he pulled Allen in for a big bear hug.

"Oi Lavi, my name is Allen!" Allen mumbled into Lavi's chest.

Lavi smiled and looked down at the boy then said, "Yes, yes, I know."

Allen looked up at Lavi and smiled. Lavi was really nice. Handsome too.

_"Whoa, handsome? Well, yes, handsome."_ Allen thought to himself.

Allen was so busy in his thoughts, he didn't even realize Lavi was leaning closer to Allen's face then Allen would have liked.

"Uh, Lavi?" Allen said when he came out of his thoughts.

"Shhh." Lavi answered as he kissed Allen's forhead.

Allen pushed Lavi away and wiped his forehead off.

"Ew Lavi, what the junk was that?" Allen said.

Lavi just smiled and grabbed Allen's hand and said, "C'mon Bean Sprout, we're gonna be late for geometry."

"My name is Allen!"

* * *

Okay, didn't mean for the triple lines, I got confused but enough about my fails, how did you all like the chapter? I really liked writing this one. I played out the next few chapters in my head last night because I fell asleep at 10 and woke up at 230 am so I didn't fall back to sleep till 5 am. D: Luckily, that gave me a LOT of time to think about how this story will go. Please review, suggest, and comment. Title suggestions are awesome. Anyway, I love and greatly appreciate story alerts and favorites, but I really like comments. Anyway, I love you all who read chapter one and wanted to read chapter 2. Lavi sure is forward, isn't he ? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T for Kanda's potty mouth

**Pairings:** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** DGM does not belong to me and neverwill

Third chapter! YaYnEsS ! I would like to thank **WeirdWolfz** (lovin' the penname!), **SpazticTwitchNinja**, **Maru de Kusanagi** (lovin' your penname too!), **The Puppeteer Master**, **dgm-mega fan**, and **midnighticelover** for your comments. It makes me so happy reading them that it makes me wanna update the day I read them ! I would also like to thank **WeirdWolfz**, **Maru de Kusanagi**, **kitsuke-chan**, **Fade21**, and **HeartsForTheHopeless**, for adding my story to their story alerts! I'm glad people want to read more ! A special thanks is to **Maru de Kusanagi** for adding my story to their favorites ! It warms my heart and makes me feel like I just drank cherry pomegranate tea when people add my story to their favorites ! Also, a thanks to **SpazticTwitchNinja** for telling me how to PM ! Finally ! One last thing before you start reading this chapter, I wanna apologize to **midnighticelover** for leaving out the ice part of their penname when I was thanking them for the comments. I didn't realize I did till I published it… *sad face* You didn't say anything but I still felt guilty. Forgive ? Anyway, onward to reading !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Oi

* * *

**

When Allen and Lavi finally walked into their third hour geometry room, Lavi let go of Allen's hand so Allen could talk to the teacher. Allen walked up to the teacher put couldn't focus well on what the teacher was saying. He picked up the important things like, his expectations and rules and where Allen was suppose to sit, next to Lavi, but all the rest was lost. Allen was too busy thinking about what happened between him and Lavi in the hallway.

Allen was gay but he didn't like Lavi anymore than a friend.

"_I mean, I just met the boy for Pete's sake! Whoever the heck Pete is..."_ Allen thought to himself.

Allen walked over to his desk and sat down. Right when Allen sat down, he noticed he was sitting next to the boy with the long ponytail. Great. What was his name again?

"Hey Yu!" Lavi said excitedly to the pony tailed boy.

"Don't call me that, you fucking ginger!" the boy snap back.

Lavi just laughed and sat next to the boy. Kanda just, growled?, at Lavi then started at Allen.

"What are you looking at, Bean Sprout?"

"_How is that darn nickname spreading so fast?"_ Allen wondered.

"My name is Allen!" Allen snapped at the boy.

Kanda stood up and glared at Allen and said, "I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like calling you, Bean Sprout."

Allen stood his ground and glared back at Kanda and spat, "Then that gives me the right to call you whatever I want, Transvestite!"

You could have heard a pin drop in that classroom. But instead of a pin drop, you heard Lavi giggling. Yes, giggling.

Suddenly, Kanda launched himself at Allen, for the second time.

And for the second time, Lavi pulled him away, protecting Allen.

"You mother fucker, let me go! I'll make his death quick and painless!" Kanda said.

Lavi just laughed and sat Kanda down then looked him in the eye, "Oh Yu, why can't you just get along with him? He's just so cute that I can't even imagine wanting to hurt him!"

"_Oi, again with the cute!"_Allen thought.

Lavi turned and smiled at Allen, saying, "C'mon Allen, sit down. Yu won't try to hurt my little buddy again!"

Allen looked at the fuming Kanda but sat down next to Lavi anyway.

"I'm not little, Lavi." Allen said.

Lavi burst into laughter so hard, it caused his tears to come to his eyes again.

"Allen, you've got to be kidding me! You're shorter than Lenalee!"

Allen blushed, then retorted, "Hush!"

Lavi just smiled and looked up at Allen like a girl in love.

"Stop staring at me like that, it scares me." Allen said.

"How can I not?" Lavi said, turning his smile into a dead ringer for Cheshire the Cat's from Alice in Wonderland. **(A/N I couldn't help but make a Tim Burton movie reference, maybe in the up coming chapters, I might have more. Who knows? ^^)**

Allen just rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to smile. Lavi could be kinda silly.

The class started and went by quietly. Allen guessed Lavi didn't wanna talk much because he had trouble in this class. Allen found this out when Lavi got his homework back and saw he failed it. Allen wanted to comfort the redhead so badly. Allen ripped a small piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a little note saying, "I can help tutor you, if you want," and passed it to Lavi.

Lavi picked up the note a smiled. He turned to the small boy and nodded. Allen smiled back, he couldn't help himself when Lavi gave that smile that made him feel warm.

"_Whoa, Lavi's smile making me feel warm? No, he's just my friend! He can't possible be gay. Even if he was, I wouldn't be his type."_ Allen thought, suddenly feeling sad for some reason.

The class ended and Allen packed up his books. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lavi standing their, waiting for him. Allen stood up straight.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering, um, if maybe you would wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Lavi asked nervously.

Allen wanted to burst into laughter at Lavi's nervousness. It was the most precious thing he has ever seen. Suddenly that feeling went away, and the feeling of dread came over him.

"Oh Lavi, I'm sorry but Lenalee already asked me to sit with her at lunch." Allen answered.

Then Lavi did something weird. He started to laugh.

Allen was confused.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked.

Lavi calmed down and answered the somewhat annoyed boy, "I sit with Lenalee at lunch."

Allen smiled happily.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand again, then saying, "C'mon little buddy."

Allen pulled away a little, but still kept his hand in Lavi's.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"I promised to meet Lenalee outside the media room to walk to lunch with her." Allen answered.

"Well, we can't have you breaking you promise, so I'll just walk with you!" Lavi said as he smiled the smile that made Allen feel warm.

Allen and Lavi walked down the hallways, forgetting they were still holding hands and not noticing they strange looks and whispers they were getting. After a short walk, they got to the media room where Lenalee was waiting for Allen.

"Allen! I mis-," Lenalee stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Allen, not only walking with Lavi, but holding his hand.

"Whoa, between the end of first period and now, did I miss something?" she asked, looking at their hands.

Allen, remembering they were holding hands, let go of Lavi's hand and blushed.

"Uh, well, no but…" Allen stammered, looking for the right words.

"Yup!" answered Lavi happily. "Allen and I became buddies!" Lavi suddenly picked Allen up in a big hug.

"Oi! Lavi!" Allen laughed, as Lavi spun him around.

Lenalee just stood there and smiled. "Should we head down to lunch?"

Reluctantly, Lavi set Allen down and let go of him. "Yea, I guess we should."

Allen smiled and felt Lavi's hand grip his left hand. Allen, thinking of his deformed left hand, jumped from Lavi.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked worried.

"Uh, well, um, I just don't like my left hand or hand touched." Allen answered, so embarrassed by his reaction.

Allen was about to tell Lavi when Lenalee came to his rescue.

"Allen's left arm has a deformity that makes it completely black so he's a little self conscious about it and that's why he wears the gloves."

Allen smiled, glad Lenalee was his friend.

"A black left arm, 'ey? Well, in my opinion, I think that's awesome! Can I see it?" Lavi asked, already grabbing Allen's left arm.

"Lavi!" Lenalee said.

Allen was laughing, he never knew someone who thought his left arm was awesome.

Once Lavi was done looking at Allen arm, he wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulder and smiling at him. "Don't worry about you're arm in front of me, little buddy, okay?"

Allen nodded and smiled back at his taller friend.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this! He's my friend too!" Lenalee said as she wrapped her arm around Allen's shoulder.

Allen smiled. He never felt so much acceptance in his life. He wrapped his small arms around his friend's necks. Well, he was practically had to stretch to reach their shoulders since both were taller than him. Lenalee and Lavi moved their arms around Allen's waist.

Entwined together, they proceeded to walk to the cafeteria, ignoring the looks they were getting. When they were about a few feet from the cafeteria, Allen felt Lavi's hand move from his waist to his backside.

"_Whoa!"

* * *

_Eh, I'm not crazy about this chapter, it was fun but just kinda seems like I put too much comedy and not enough romance. Hopefully you guys like it ! review please ! tell me if you liked this chapter please !


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T for Kanda's dirty mouth. Maybe some Orbit gum to clean it up for Christmas ?

**Pairings:** Laven, slight Kanda X Lenalee

**Standard Disclaimer:** I will never ever own DGM.

* * *

Merry Christmas, my loves ! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and have fun with your families (I know I will with my dysfunctional family ! We put the fun in dysfunctional !) and get what you wanted for Christmas ! Guess who's getting a Wii and Just Dance and Just Dance 2 ? Anyway, tell me about you guy's Christmases, mmkay ? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A CERTAIN SMEXY WHITE HAIRED CHARACTER ! (Allen) If you guys want me to say your birthday, just tell me and I will. If you can't tell, I'm hyper and up late but I needed to write a chapter for you guys. Anyway, TIME TO THANK ! Thank you to **dgm-mega fan**, **Maru de Kusanagi**, **midnighticelover**, and **ElricLawliet** for your comments ! I read all of them and smile my widest smile ! I love you guys ! *cyber hug* Quick apology to ElricLawliet because I didn't see your comment till after I posted chapter 3. If I saw it before, I would have added you to the thankings. Please forgive me ! Also, thank you **Kohikari** for adding this story to your alerts ! I'm glad people want to read more ! And a big thank you to **ElricLawliet **and **yogioh gx luver1234** for adding this story to their favorites ! My heart swells with joy when I get an email saying that it was added to peoples favorites. IT'S THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT YOU CAN GIVE TO ME ! Alright, if you haven't already left, ONWARD TO THE READING ! MWHAHAHA !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fell Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

**

Allen's brain wanted to explode. What was Lavi doing? First he told Allen he was sexy, kissed his forehead, hugged him, and now, touching his butt! Geesh! Allen felt like he fell down the rabbit hole, complete with a crazy rabbit. **(A/N If you can't tell who Allen's talking about or not picking up the Tim Burton movie reference, I'll cry.) **

With Allen busy in his thoughts, Lenalee and Lavi escorted him into the lunch line.

"Earth to Allen, you're needed in the lunch line to pick out which food you would like to eat today!" Lenalee said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yea, sorry Lenalee. I was just thinking something over." He replied to Lenalee while he smiled and laughed self-consciously.

Lenalee just gave Allen a knowing look then said, "Okie dokie artichokie," before she turned back to the line. "Okay Allen, you can pick out anything you want, I'll pay for it, okay?" Lenalee said as she picked up a plate of salad.

"Lenalee, I don't think I could. You see-," Allen started but was interrupted by Lenalee putting her well manicured hand in front of his face.

"I'll pay. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Allen sighed, knowing Lenalee didn't know how much Allen could eat.

"C'mon Allen, pick what you want." Lenalee said as she pushed Allen's shoulder gently.

Reluctantly, Allen started picking the things he wanted. First he picked a plate of orange slices, then some pizza, then a PB&J, then, before he could stop himself, he was grabbing plates and plates of food.

"Jesus Christ, Allen! When was the last time you ate?" Lavi said, his emerald orbs wide.

"This morning…" Allen replied softly.

"You do eat a lot." Lenalee said, then shrugged.

At the end of the line, Lenalee paid for the both of them. Including her food, just salad, jell-o, and water, cost a total of 35 dollars.

Allen's cheeks colored. "Lenalee, I-I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Lenalee just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I spend a lot more in shoes."

Both just laughed. They stood waiting for Lavi to pay for his meal. Once he paid, the threesome walked over to a circular table where Kanda was sitting, eating noodles.

"Uh, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to sit with him, guys." Allen answered, freezing in his place.

"C'mon Allen, I'll protect you." Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders, escorting him to their table.

Allen just smiled and walked with Lavi.

"Hey Kanda!" Lenalee said as she slide next to Kanda and then…kissed his cheek?

Kanda kissed Lenalee's cheek right back and then held her hand.

"_I guess opposites do attract…"_ Allen thought as he sat down one seat over from Lenalee, Lavi sitting right next to him.

"Hey guys, what's black white black white black white black white black white?" Lavi asked with his Cheshire the Cat smile.

Lenalee and Allen thought for a moment, while Kanda just slurped his noodles.

"I give up, Lavi." Allen said.

"Me too." Chimed Lenalee.

"A penguin rolling down the stairs!" Lavi said as his eyes sparkled.

Kanda face palmed while Lenalee and Allen went into hysterics.

"Lavi! I love your jokes!" Lenalee said.

"I love them as well." Lavi smartly answered.

"What is fucking wrong with you?" Kanda asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of everything, Yu." Lavi said, his Cheshire Cat smiling coming back again.

Allen couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you fucking giggling at, Bean Sprout?" Kanda spat.

"Lavi's silly." Allen answered, then turning his head to look at Lavi.

Lavi smiled right back at Allen. Lenalee smiled, knowing what was going on.

Kanda mumbled under his breath, "I live in a world of crazy shit," and went back to his noodles.

* * *

Eh? Like? Hate? REVIEW ! It's the second best Christmas present one could give to me ! MERRY CHRISTMAS ! And don't be hatin' on the lame joke, I love lame jokes so I had to include one, for humor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** T because Kanda has a naughty mouth.

**Pairing(s):** Laven, Kanda x Lenalee

**Standard Disclaimer:** I never have nor ever will own DGM.

* * *

I'm actually writing this at a normal hour ! Go me ! How's everyone recovering from Christmas ? I know personally I didn't wake up till 12 and stayed in bed for another hour. Lolz. Anyway, time to thank my loveys ! Thank you to **Maru de Kusanagi**, **xDarklightx**, and **ElricLawliet** for your comments, they make me jump for joy after reading them. Thank you **Timeless Moment**, **xDarklightx**, and **KuraiNeko66** for wanting to read more by adding it your alerts. Now, thank you with so much gratitude to **fallen destinyxx** for adding my first fanfic to your favorites. It still boggles my mind that people actually like it ! I don't feel like talking anymore, so time to read !

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hmm?

* * *

**

Allen turned his head away from Lavi and back to his food.

"So Allen, where do you live?" Lenalee asked as she opened her water.

"Oh, I live with in the dorms." Allen answered, embarresed. The dorms is where kids who were on scholarships and didn't have anywhere else to go lived at.

"Lucky! I want to live in a dorm, away from my crazy brother but he's convinced some perv with brake in and rape me." Lenalee said, rolling her eyes.

"Komui isn't that bad. He's just looking out for you." Kanda answered quietly.

Lavi burst into laughter. "You're just saying that 'cuz you're sucking up to him so he won't cut off your balls for dating Lenalee! You know he's a crazy loon."

Kanda just ignored Lavi.

"Is he that bad?" Allen asked.

"Bud, he about sent a crazy robot to kill Kanda when he found out Kanda had a CRUSH on Lenalee, don't even bring up what he did when he found out Lenalee and Kanda were dating." Lavi said.

Allen just looked wide eyed at Lenalee.

"He's crazy." Lenalee said simply before sipping delicately at her water. "Anyway, you actually live close to me, I walk by the dorms on my way to and from school"

"Really?" Allen answered.

"Yeah, we should walk together." Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah! That be great!" Allen said, excited to have someone to walk with.

Lavi looked a little sad and proceeded to poke his jell-o with his fork.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"I wanna walk with Allen! He's my little buddy!" Lavi wailed.

Lenalee smacked him upside the head. "You have to walk the complete other way, you buffoon!"

"So does Kanda but he walks with you!" Lavi retorted.

""Cuz he's a gentleman and walks me home when he doesn't have to stay after school!" Lenalee spat.

"Why does he have to stay after school?" Allen asked.

"Detention." Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda answered in unison.

Allen had to cover his mouth to try not to laugh out loud.

"He has a bad temper and a short fuse." Lenalee answered while she held Kanda's hand.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Allen mumbled.

"What's the suppose to fucking mean, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked.

"You friggin' lunged at me twice today!" Allen said.

"Kanda," Lenalee wailed, "apologize! NOW!"

"Sorry." Kanda grunted.

Allen shrugged, "It's fine, but," Allen smiled wickedly, "you have to give me a hug."

Lenalee and Lavi started laughing loudly.

"No fucking way!" Kanda said.

"Oh, Yu, just do it!" Lavi said.

"Please, for me." Lenalee said, giving Kanda he puppy eyes.

"Fine." Kanda said as he got up and gave Allen a quick side hug.

"Now, Yu, was that so hard?" Lavi asked with his Cheshire smile.

"I just wanna fucking die." Kanda said as he slid back into his seat.

The laughter died down and then Lavi pulled out his iPhone 4.

"Hey Allen, what's your number?" Lavi asked.

"Are we allowed to have our phones out during the day?" Allen asked.

"Only at lunch." Lavi answered.

"Hold on, I want Allen's number too!" Lenalee said as she pulled out her BlackBerry Storm.

Allen said his number to his new friends.

"Okie dokie, I sent you a text so you'll have my number." Lenalee said as she put her phone away.

"Same here." Lavi said doing the same.

The bell rang and the four threw away their trash and headed down the hallways to their lockers.

"Allen, I'll meet you outside the sophomore hallway so we can walk together, okay?" Lenalee said as she walked with Kanda to the senior hallway.

"Okay." Allen answered while he was about to turn into the sophomore hallway.

"Don't expect her to be on time. She has to say bye to Kanda first." Lavi said as he walked with Allen.

"Ew." Allen said.

"Got that right. They're all like, lovey dovey and kissy and it's sick." Lavi said as he stood next to Allen at his locker.

Allen shuddered at the thought, which made Lavi laugh.

"Ready?" Lavi asked once Allen shut his locker.

"Yep." Allen said as he fell in step with Lavi.

"Don't we need to go down the senior hallway so you can get your books?" Allen asked as they walked past the senior hallway.

"Nah." Lavi said, smiling.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Allen asked.

"Yea, but oh well. I like walking with you and its cramped in the senior hallway and I don't wanna lose you." Lavi said.

Allen laughed softly and walked into the classroom and went to talk to the teacher. The teacher gave him his seat, you guessed it, next to Lavi and class started. After class, Lavi walked with Allen into the sophomore hallway so he could change his books and then the pair went to the 5th hour study hall room where they could sit where ever they wanted to Allen and Lavi sat next to each other. The entire period they spent goofing off. After they did the same thing they did after 4th hour and walked to their 6th hour English class together. Again, they were seated next to each other and the class went by quickly so when they bell rang, Allen and Lavi collected their books and walked to the sophomore hallway.

"So, how have you liked your first day at BOH?" Lavi asked as he leaned on the wall next to Allen's locker.

"Much better than I thought it would be." Allen answered as he got the books he needed for homework.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"I have friends." Allen said as he turned to look at Lavi.

Lavi beamed.

"Hey Allen, you ready?" Lenalee asked as she walked over to Allen.

"Yeah." Allen said as he picked up his heavy backpack. "I'll see you later Lavi."

"Yeah, you better text me!" Lavi said as he wrapped an arm loosely around Allen's neck and started to give him a noogie.

Allen just laughed and tried to pull away from Lavi. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Lenalee just smiled and waited for this moment of PDA to end.

* * *

I liked this chapter, I thought it was cute. It's mostly kinda like a filler chapter because I'm hoping after this chapter, the real story will kinda start to begin. *mischevious face* Well, I'll give you guys a few hints because I love you all so much. There's gonna be a time skip (not a big one, like 2 weeks, I'm thinking) and in the next few chapters, I'm hoping in the next three chapters, Lenalee will get her short hair, Lavi his eyepatch, and Allen his scar ! Toodlou Kangarou ! (REVIEW!) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairings:** Laven, although it does kinda look like Allen x Lenalee but I assure you, in this story, they are just good friends !

**Standard Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own DGM and never will…I'm not that cool.

* * *

Alright, this is, again, a filler chapter but I promise, next chapter is when everything will happen ! I SWEAR ! I'm aiming to put that chapter up tomorrow. Why not today? Well, I wanna build SOME suspense. Teehee ^^ Now, time to thank all y'all ! Thank you soo much to **Lunatic Weirdo**, **The Puppeteer Master**, **midnighticelover**, **DGrayManFanatic**, **ElricLawliet**, **yukikittycatofwisdom**, **xDarklightx**, **Maru de Kusanagi**, and **dgm-mega fan** for your comments ! Chapter 5 got the most reviews out of all the chapters up ! I was amazed because when I put up chapter 5, I was thinking how like the comments and story alerts were going down and I was a little sad but you guys are awesome ! Thank you **Lunatic Weirdo**, **Orion'slover** (your username reminds me of my favorite song), **yukikittycatofwisdom**, **cool guy 33**, and **G2x** for adding this story to your alerts so you can read more ! Thank you to **Midnight-Wrath-666** and **yukikittycatofwisdom** for adding this dinky little story to your favorites ! When I put this story up, I didn't think anyone would like it but I've been proven wrong ! Now, the hugest thank you to **yukikittycatofwisdom** for adding me to their favorite author and author alerts ! I legit cried in happiness and I've never done that ! Also, thank you **yukikittycatofwisdom** for picking this to be their first DGM fanfic ! I've decided to dedicate this chapter to you, **yukikittycatofwisdom**. Geez, just thank you all for reading this and reviewing and keeping me going, you all are awesome. I legit love y'all. Enough with this mushy stuff, ONWARD TO READ !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations

* * *

**

Once Allen got out of Lavi's grip, he waved good-bye to Lavi and fell in step with Lenalee. Once the pair left the school building, they started to cross the lawn out front to get to the side walk.

"So, Allen, did you see any girls you thought were cute?" Lenalee asked.

Allen turned a little pink, remembering Lenalee didn't know he was gay.

"Oh, uh, Lenalee, I need to tell you something…" Allen started. He was comfortable with Lenalee, so he didn't think she would judge him.

"_She didn't freak out over my arm like most girls."_ Allen thought.

"You're homosexual, aren't you?" Lenalee asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, but, how did you know?" Allen asked, puzzled.

Lenalee just shrugged, "I just knew."

Allen was still shocked that Lenalee could just tell.

"Well, let me rephrase that, did you see any guys you thought were cute?" Lenalee asked.

"_Lavi."_ Allen thought.

"No, not really." Allen answered.

"You're lying." Lenalee said.

"Are you a friggin' mind reader or something?" Allen exclaimed.

Lenalee just laughed, "I read body language well."

Allen smiled a little and excepted this.

"But, who do you like, Allen?" Lenalee asked again.

"Lavi, but I know he's not gay so it's pointless." Allen said sadly.

"You're wrong." Lenalee said, smiling.

Allen stopped in his place and looked at Lenalee dead in the eye.

"What?" He asked.

"Lavi's gay. He has been since 7th grade." Lenalee answered. "He isn't really open about it and he's never had a real boyfriend but he's gay, Allen. And he likes you." Lenalee told Allen.

Allen couldn't help himself, he smiled the biggest smile he has in awhile.

"So, I might have a shot with Lavi?" Allen said, he was giddy.

"Definatly." Lenalee said as she wrapped her arm around Allen's shoulders.

Allen was so happy, he grabbed Lenalee's hand and skipped with her to his dorm building.

"Allen!" Lenalee said, laughing at how happy the young boy was.

"Sorry Lenalee, I'll slow down." Allen said as he started walking instead of skipping.

"It's fine, Allen." She said.

"Well, this is my home." Lenalee said, stepping up to the door of the house.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Allen said as he gave his friend a side hug.

"You should come visit sometime." Lenalee said after she hugged Allen back.

"Defiantly." Allen said smiling.

"I'll see you later." Lenalee said, smiling, as she opened her door.

"Yeah, bye." Allen said as he made sure Lenalee locked the front door before he walked off. As Allen was walking, he felt his backpack vibrate. Instead of stopping to get his phone out of his backpack, he reached his hand into his backpack and fished around for his black Samsung Impression.

"C'mon." Allen muttered to himself. Finally he fished it out and saw he had three new text messages. He pushed his phone open and read the first one.

"_This is Lenalee. __" _

Allen smiled as he saved Lenalee into his phone as Lenalee . He read the next one.

"_LaVi ~!" _

Allen laughed and saved Lavi as Lavi ^^. He read the next message, also from Lavi.

"_What do you call a sleeping cow?"_

"_Oh Lavi."_ Allen thought, smiling, as he replied.

"_What?"_

"_A bUlLdOzEr ! :p" _

Allen laughed loudly as he opened the front door to his dorm building.

"_Wow Lavi, wow." _

"_Thank you, I try :D"_

Allen smiled and shook his head as he got unlocked his dorm room door and flopped on his bed. Lavi really was something.

* * *

Short chapter, I know but, you're getting another chapter tomorrow so don't complain ! This is the last chapter before the big action starts so get excited ! I know I am ! I've been looking forward to the next chapter for a really long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **T for safety**  
**

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer: **I now and never ever will own DGM.

***Warning:*** Some blood, I tried to keep the description of it all down but, just grab a trash can if you get queasy at blood. Sorry !

* * *

YESSS ! ACTUALLY AN INTERISTING CHAPPIE ! (Some of the people who commented used "chappie" and I liked it haha !) Writing this at 130 in the morning because I needed to wait but I couldn't sleep how excited I was for this chappie ! Anyway, I'm so excited for this part of the story so feel free to skip this part ! Alright, I gotta stop babbling so now to thank ! Thank you **midnighticelover** (YoUr cOmMeNt MaDe Me LaUgH), **Maru de Kusanagi**, **xDarklightx**, **cool guy 33** (I'm glad your excited but don't break your bed…like I did), **dgm-mega fan**, **ElricLawliet** (didn't forget !), **Lunatic Weirdo** (thank goodness I'm not the only one who thinks that joke is hilarious !) for your AMAZING comments ! I actually didn't think anyone would comment, I thought everyone would wait till tomorrow but thankfully you guys didn't ! Thank you (love your penname !) for adding me to your story alerts ! Thank you to **Voiceless Yuuki-sama** and **cool guy 33** for the adding _WRT_ (_Walked Right into This_) to your favorite stories ! And a big thank you to **cool guy 33** for adding me to their favorite authors ! Geez, when I added this story, I was like, okay, if one person comments and says, this doesn't completely suck…, I'll be happy but people are loving this story ! We're almost to 50 comments ! I just wanna cry how happy I am. ^^ Dedicating this chappie to **cool guy 33**.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Crazier than a Hatter's Tea Party.**

* * *

**_*A MONTH TIME SKIP*_

* * *

**

Lenalee and Allen walked in together to their first hour chemistry class, only for Allen to get glomped by a huge redheaded senior.

"Bean Sprout!" Lavi said as he hugged the small white haired boy to his chest.

"Oi! Good morning to you Lavi!" Allen laughed as he tried to squirm out of his best friends chest and arms.

Lavi released the boy and followed him over to Allen's and Lenalee's lab.

"Are you guys excited for todays lab?" He asked as he sat on the counter.

"Duh!" Lenalee said. "All four of us get to work together!"

"Little Lady gets to work with her boy toy!" Lavi said in a baby voice as he pinched Lenalee's cheek.

Lenalee pushed him away, rubbing her cheek, "I also get to work with my best friends!"

"You're blushing!" Lavi exclaimed.

"No, it's from you pinching my cheek, buffoon!" Lenalee said, smiling at the lovable oof.

"Speak of the devil." Allen said as he saw Kanda walk over.

"Shut up, you little bean sprout." Kanda said as he placed his hand on Lenalee's lower back.

"PDA!" Lavi screamed.

"I will personally rip your organs out and tie them to a fan and turn the fan on high power!" Kanda spat, glaring at Lavi.

Lavi just laughed.

"Kanda! Apologize!" Lenalee squealed.

"Sorry." Kanda mumbled.

"It's okay, Yu, I still love you." Lavi teased as he blew a kiss at Kanda.

"Don't you dare try to steal my man, Lavi!" Lenalee said, wrapping her arms around Kanda's waist.

"Lenalee, do you really think Yu, of all people!, is my type?" Lavi asked.

"_I wonder what is his type."_ Allen thought to himself. The past month, a day hasn't gone by when Allen didn't reply the moment Lenalee told him that Lavi was gay. Each time, he was filled with happiness. He just needed a good moment to tell Lavi his feelings.

While Allen was lost in his thoughts, the class proceeded to start.

"Hellloooo! Earth to Allen! First hour chemistry wants him!" Lavi said as he snapped his fingers in front of Allen's face.

"Oh, sorry Lavi." Allen said, he could feel the blush spreading across his face. Allen looked up to look into Lavi's deep emerald orbs. Lavi was just smiling his warm smile down at Allen.

"What?" Allen asked, thinking he had some of his breakfast on his face.

"You're like a little cherry." Lavi said.

The two just laughed.

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Bookman, is there something you want to share with the class?" the teacher snapped at the two.

Lavi just shook his head.

"No, sir." Allen said, suppressing his giggles.

The teacher glad at the two, but turned back to explaining the lab and handing out intrusions. After the tutorial was finished, the teacher dismissed the class so they could start. It was a pretty simple labs, mix chemicals and write down what happens. Our lovable four started the first mixing, when Allen felt something turn sour in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling, no matter what.

"Bean Sprout, you okay?" Kanda asked, eyeing the small boy suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, I must have eaten something weird for breakfast." Allen said, mustering up a smile.

"Hey guys, how do you get a tissue to dance?" Lavi asked, turning at the burner.

"How?" Lenalee and Allen asked.

Lavi opened his mouth, when suddenly, all chaos was set loose. The lab next to our four mixed the wrong chemicals together, and when they put it our the burner, it exploded. Allen was the first hit since he was closest to the lab next to them. What they were suppose to use to put the solid chemicals in **(A/N it there isn't solid chemicals, just close your eyes and imagine there are !) **with, it had a star on top and a line going done from in for a little the bent at an angle to the left and then went down a few more inches and before the bend, another line was going through it, was close on the burner, heated to white hot that became air born when the chemical exploded. It hit right on Allen's left eye.

Allen fell to the floor, grabbing his eye and screaming in excruciating pain. Allen pulled his hand away, to look at his hand and try to figure out what happened. All Allen Walker could see was red. Red on his hand, red pouring over his left eye, red dripping on the floor. Red was everywhere. Allen was starting to panic when he heard Lavi scream.

"L-Lavi?" Allen yelled, feeling himself go in and out of being awake.

Lavi was about 10 feet away, grabbing his eyes with blood covering his handsome face and hands. His screams were filling the air as he fell to the floor. Allen tried crawling over when Lenalee's screams were added to the chaos.

Allen turned to see what was happening with another one of his best friends but he just saw Kanda tackiling Lenalee to the ground, his swearing added to the noise.

Allen was getting so confused he couldn't help but cry. This was all too much, he remembered last time when this much chaos happened around him.

When his beloved adoptive father died.

Allen started crying and screaming, begging in his head for everything to be okay, for his new friends not to be hurt. He tried to wipe away his tears, but his tears were tainted red from blood.

All Allen remembered before he passed out was more red covering his face, but not the red of blood, something red that was soft and smelt of Red Spice Swagger, not the stentch of iron, and him feeling calm. All he could focus on was of this red thing covering his face, and feeling calm. He suddenly felt like everything was gonna be okay.

"A-Allen, I l-love you."

Those were the last sounds Allen heard, not screams or cries, but those 3 **(A/N technically four but just over look that, mmkay ?)** comforting words.

* * *

WORTH THE WAIT ? Eh, eh ? Love it ? *sad face* Hate it ? PLEASE REVIEW ! This is my favorite, and longest, chapter so far ! By the way, *hinty hint* I found the 2 songs I'm gonna use in this story for later chappies. No, I can't tell you guys, it would give too much away, suspense must be created !


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: **T for Kanda's naughty language

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** If I owned DGM, would I be writing fanfiction ? Hmm ? haha

* * *

This is kinda another a filler chappy. Don't kill me ! It's kinda necessary in my opinion. It's mostly to say what happened in the last chapter and clear shit up. Anyway, chapter 7 didn't do hot which is my favorite chappy to date and that really pissed me off. Eh, oh well. Thank you to **jax2468**, **cool guy 33**, **midnighticelover**, **xDarklightx**, and **ElricLawliet** (I love you too and don't hurt me ! haha !) for your comments ! Thank you to **killedbychocolate** for your alert ! Thank you with so much gratitude that I can muster right now to **MsBenzedrine** (I love FOB too !), **momonoko**, and **jax2468** for adding this story to your favorites even though chapter 7 failed ! Now, go read please.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Looks like the Chaos and Disorder Fairy has Visited Us.

* * *

**

Allen woke up in a medium sized light blue room with his bed right next to an open widow with the sun light pouring in.

"Ugh, I'm burning up." He said as he pushed his blankets off of him. Allen looked down as he pushed his blankets off him and froze. He was wearing a hospital gown.

Suddenly, Allen remembered the previous day.

"_Was it yesterday? Or was it a week ago? How long have I been asleep? How did I even get here?"_ Allen thought, but a scarier thought came to him. _"Who changed me out of my clothes?"_

Allen was on the brink of hysteria when he realized he was only looking through his right eye. He reached up to touch his left eye but only felt gauze and surgical tape.

"Oh god, what happened to my eye?" Allen said out loud to himself. He could feel confused and frustrated tears come to his eyes when a doctor came in.

"Oh good, you're awake, Mr. Walker." The doctor said nonchalantly, looking at Allen's chart. "When the explosion of the chemicals happened, what you used to add more chemicals was heated and was blown straight at your eye. It's left a nasty third degree burn but our surgical team has made your scare look more like a tattoo and you still have sight in that eye, just as good as before too since it didn't burn you're eyeball."

Allen nodded numbly, remembering what happened. Then he remembered Lenalee and Lavi.

"W-What about Lenalee and Lavi and Kanda?" Allen asked.

"During the explosion, glass was blown and some shards got into his hair. When Lavi shook his hair, some of the shards fell into his right eye. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the sight in his eye. Instead of getting a glass eye though, Mr. Bookman chose to have an eye patch."

Allen smiled sadly, it just sounded so much like Lavi.

"And Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"When she was walking past the burner to you, it was still burning and Ms. Lee's pigtail caught on fire. Fortunately, Mr. Kanda was able to put the fire out so Ms. Lee just has some minor burns on her head and shorter hair. All Mr. Kanda had was minor burns on his hands from putting out the fire on Ms. Lee's head."

Allen nodded again, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Walker," the doctor began as he sat on a wheeled stool and pushed himself over to Allen, "I'm going to take a look at your eye now."

Allen sat up and let the doctor painfully remove the tape and gauze over his eye.

"It's healing well. Just looks like a tattoo. You sure are lucky, Mr. Walker. Would you like to see?" The doctor asked as he picked up a mirror.

"Uh, sure." Allen said.

The doctor held up the mirror and Allen was shocked. It honestly did look like a tattoo. Allen reached up and traced it. It was red around the edges but it didn't hurt when Allen touched it. He could feel that it was burned into his face but was soft. It was just so prominent, the bright red star and lines against his pale skin.

"Would you like to see some visitors?" The doctor asked softly as he put down the mirror. Allen nodded a little, still in shock over his face.

"Come in." The doctor said as he stood up and opened the door.

"Allen!" Lenalee said as she bounded over to Allen's bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and squeezed him as hard as she could. "I was so worried! The doctors wouldn't let me see you the first two days!"

"L-Lenalee, you're hurting me." Allen squeaked.

"Oh, sorry!" Lenalee said, letting go of Allen.

Allen smiled softly, "It's fine, but Lenalee, how long have I been in here?"

"Just four days. Oh, and don't worry about school, the teachers say just make it up when you can." Lenalee said, smiling.

Allen smiled, then looking up at her hair.

Lenalee noticed and ran her fingers through her pixie short hair. "I know, it's really short but it's just hair. It'll grow back."

Allen smiled and nodded, then noticed Kanda standing at the door, holding a teddy bear and daisies.

"Uh, Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Oh right!" Lenalee said as she got off of Allen's bed and walked over to Kanda. "We got you something to make you feel better!"

"Yeah." Was all Kanda said.

"I want Kanda to had me the bear and flowers." Allen said, his smile growing bigger.

"Hell no!" Kanda growled.

"Kanda!" Lenalee said.

Kanda mumbled and walked over to Allen and handed him the bear and flowers, "Here, you fucking sprout."

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled again.

Allen just laughed, "It's fine Lenalee, Kanda is Kanda, sassy attitude and all."

"I'm not sassy!" Kanda retorted.

"AAALLLLLLEEENNN!" Lavi screamed as he ran into Allen's room with the biggest teddy bear Allen had ever seen, it was probably bigger than him!

"Jesus, Lavi, is the huge ass bear really necessary?" Kanda asked.

"Yes it because Allen's my little buddy!" Lavi said, hidden behind the bear.

Allen just smiled, "Thanks Lavi."

"No prob." Lavi said, sticking his head out from behind the bears, reviling the black eye patch over his right eye.

Allen looked at Lavi's eye patch.

"Don't I look like a pirate? I need to get some pirate jokes." Lavi said, smiling.

Allen couldn't help but laugh, only Lavi would think of his lame jokes right now.

"Hey Lavi, you never told us how you get a tissue to dance." Allen said.

"Yeah!" Lenalee said, sitting back down on Allen's bed.

"You put a boogie in it!" Lavi answered proudly.

Kanda hit his head on a wall while Allen and Lenalee laughed loudly.

"Alright, this might be more than Mr. Walker can handle right now, he's still recovering after all." The doctor said, coming in the room again. "But you all can come and visit him again tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Allen!" Lenalee said as she grabbed Kanda hand and started to walk out.

"Bye." Kanda answered gruffly.

"Later guys!" Allen called after them.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulder tightly. "Goodbye, little buddy, but I'll be here tomorrow! I'll text you the second I get home, okay?"

"Okay." Allen said as Lavi let him go.

Lavi flashed Allen his Cheshire smile and ruffled his hair before heading out.

Allen smiled, laying back down in his bed. He was kinda tired. But he still had something on his mind as he closed his eyes.

"_Who said they loved me?"

* * *

_Eh, chapter 8. Review. I'm reveal who said they loved Allen in the next chapter and the real story will be kicked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: **T for the F-Bomb

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** Pssh, me own DGM ? It wouldn't be as awesome as it is if I had ownership.

* * *

Sorry, guys, I kinda fell off the face of the Earth, didn't I ? School started up again and Mondays and Wednesdays, I have drumline from 3:45-6 and Tuesdays and Thursdays, guard from 3:45-6 so when I come home, I eat, do homework then go to bed and I would have written this chappie yesterday put I had to go on a hunt for yoga pants so I didn't have time till today. I'll try to warn you guys before I disappear like that. ^^; But on the up side, I learned new lame jokes ! Next chappie will be slow too, probably next Friday or Saturday. I kinda got writers block because this story is kinda gonna moving slower than I expected but hopefully the stuff I'm planning (I've planned it out to the last chappie!) will happen soon. Anyway, enough of my junk. Thank you **The Puppeteer Master**, **midnighticelover**, **Midnight-Wrath-666**, **MsBenzedrine**, **Maru de Kusanagi**, **xDarklightx**, **Lunatic Weirdo**, **ElricLawliet**, and **dgm-mega fan** for your delicious (I wanted to use a new adjective) comments ! Thank you **Aries1o1**, **DistractedEasily** (same here), and **MzBenzedrine** for story alerting ! Thank you **Aries1o1**, **Kzaen**, and **Yokuseithehedgehog** for adding this story to your favorites !

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Budding Romance

* * *

**

Allen Walker was packing up his clothes into a suitcase. After a week of being in the hospital, it was finally time to leave. It wasn't long thought, because his friends had come to visit him everyday.

"Bean Sprout, you ready?" a redhead asked, leaning against the door from.

Allen smiled a little, Lavi was awesome, even if he did call him that ridiculous nickname.

"My name is Allen."

Lavi laughed a little, "Whatever."

Allen picked up his suitcase and walked over to his friend. Together they walked to the lobby.

"I'll pull around front so you don't have to walk, 'kay?" Lavi said, squeezing the smaller boys shoulder and smiling a little.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Allen answered, smiling back at Lavi.

Lavi walked out the automatic doors of the hospitals lobby and into the parking lot. Allen couldn't get his smile off his face. Over the last week of his hospital, Lavi was the only one of his three friends to visit him multiply times a day, always lying to the nurses and saying he was family so he could visit even after visiting hours. Also over the last week, Allen's feelings for Lavi had grown, he wouldn't say it was love, but it was defiantly love's twin brother. Allen waited in the lobby thinking about his best friend till Lavi's black Mercedes Benz pulled up and Lavi popped out.

Allen walked out and Lavi opened the passenger door for Allen and took his suitcase.

"Lavi, I'm not a girl," Allen said.

Lavi smiled his warm smile, "Ah, but you're still recovering."

"True, but I don't need to be babied." Allen said, returning Lavi's smile.

"Well, I like taking care of you so get in the car before you get a cold," Lavi teased as he put Allen's suitcase in the car.

Lavi was right, the temperature was dropping, a sign that winter was coming. It was the last week of November.

As Allen got in the passenger seat and shut his door and buckled his seat belt, he remembered his Thanksgiving in the hospital.

* * *

_Allen woke up to one big emerald eye staring right back at him._

"_Ah! Lavi!" Allen squealed sitting up straight in his bed_

_Lavi laughed and sat up as well, "Calm down, Allen."_

_Allen smiled a little, still startled from his rude awakening._

"_Happy Thanksgiving!" Lenalee announced, coming into the room with a large brown bag in her left hand._

"Her hair has more shape now,"_ Allen thought to himself, assuming she had been to a salon since he saw her yesterday. _

"_Oh, yeah, it's Thanksgivin,." Allen said._

"_Of course!," Lavi said, "And our Little Lady has prepared us a feast!"_

"_Hush, it's just some sliced turkey breast, mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie, all store bought, not a huge 5 star meal." Lenalee said as Kanda pulled the Tupperware out of the bag and opened them._

_Allen smiled, "I'm sure it'll be great."_

"_What do you want on you're plate, Allen?" Lavi asked as he picked up a paper plate._

"_Gosh, I can fix my own plate, Lavi," Allen said, swinging his legs over the bed._

"_No, no, no, Allen, we want to take care of you," Lenalee said, grabbing Allen's feet and putting them back in the bed. Allen just rolled his eyes._

"_Sprout, you never answered my question," Lavi said._

"_Turkey and mashed potatoes, please, but a lot," Allen answered like a stubborn child, crossing his arms._

_Lavi chuckled, "We know to give you a lot, we've all seen you eat."_

_Allen smiled a blushed a little._

"_Yea, I fixed to separate Tupperwares full of everything for you," Lenalee said smiling at her white heard friend._

_Allen laughed a little._

"_Kandy Kane, will you open the sparkling grape juice, please?" Lenalee asked sweetly to the tall boy sitting in the corner._

_Suddenly, the room went silent._

"_K-Kandy Kane?" Lavi giggled._

"_Shut the fuck up." Kanda said as he opened the drink._

"_Kandy Kane, will you pour me a cup?" Allen asked in the same voice Lenalee used._

"_Same here, Kandy Kane?" Lavi said in his baby voice. _

_Kanda just growled, pouring the liquid into the cups then handing them to his immature friends._

"_Thank you, Kandy Kane," Allen gushed._

"_Yes, yes, thank you, my candy." Lavi said, leaning forward for a kiss._

_Kanda balled up his fist and pulled it back, about to punch the rabbit in his puckered mouth._

"_Kanda…" Lenalee said in a warning tone._

_Kanda just sighed and walked back over to his seat next to Lenalee. Lavi smiled and walked over to Allen's bed and sat down at his feet._

"_Open up," Lavi said, holding up a fork with turkey on it._

"_Lavi, this is rid-," Allen started._

"_Open the tunnel, here come the train!" Lavi said, making choo-choo noises and moving the fork closer to the small boys pink lips. _

"_La-," Allen started, but was interrupted when Lavi put the fork in his mouth. Reluctantly, Allen wrapped his mouth around the fork and pulled the food off it so he could chew._

_The rest of Allen's meal followed the same way. Lavi would hold up food and feed Allen._

"_So what is everyone thankful for?" Lenalee said after everyone was done eating._

"_You," Kanda mumbled._

_Lenalee smiled, "I'm thankful for love."_

"_I'm thankful for Bean Sprout!" Lavi said, wrapping an arm around Allen's small shoulders._

_Allen laughed and looked up at Lavi, "I'm thankful for friends."

* * *

_Kinda fillery, the next chappie will be a filler to but chappie 11 is gonna be more exciting. Sorry if this is slow, but I'm working up to more Laven and the ensuing conflict but some fillers are necessary so just bare with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** Naww, I don't own.

* * *

SNOW DAY ! Haha ! We've finally in the double digits ! It's just a very exciting day today ! Next chappie will be out Friday or Saturday (probably Saturday), just so I can kinda be on a schedule. But, now here's bad news…next week I probably won't be able updating till Sunday. I'm sorry but next Saturday is my first guard competition of 2011 and competitions are all day things. It's just a preview show though which means we'll perform but we won't be scored; we're just previewing our show to see if we should change anything or whatever. Wish me luck ! There is a slight chance I'll be able to update Saturday though ! Anyway, enough of me, time for you all ! Thank you **The Puppeteer Master**, **Kzean**, **midnighticelover**, **xDarklightx**, **MsBenzedrine**, **dgm-mega fan**, **SpazticTwitchNinja**, and **ElricLawliet** for your comments ! I'm glad it looks like everyone liked Kandy Kane ! Thank you **Dareagon**, **VAMPIRELG**, and **scarletspy** for your story alerts ! It gets me pumped to write ! And a special thank you to **Chibi Kitsune Hime**, **ClubClover**, and **AnaTheBlackRose** (I love your penname !) for adding WRT to your favorite stories ! I'm so happy so many people like this story because I'm putting so much effort into making this story good for you all. Now, onward to reading !

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Girlish Squeal

* * *

**

Allen snapped back into reality when Lavi shut his door.

"Ready?" Lavi asked, smiling at Allen as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah," Allen said as he returned Lavi's smile.

Lavi started up the car and drove out of the hospital's parking lot. Once they got to the street though, Allen realized how terrible of a driver Lavi was.

"Lavi, slow down! We're 20 miles over the speed limit!" Allen squealed as they zoomed by a very pissed looking mother in a mini van.

Lavi just laughed, "Calm down, Allen, we're gonna be fine."

Allen just looked at Lavi like he grew a second head.

Once they got to a red light, Lavi looked over at Allen, "You okay?"

"No! You're gonna get in a wreck driving that fast!" Allen yelled.

Lavi just rested his hand on Allen's knee, "I'll slow down, okay?"

Allen smiled, "Thank you."

Lavi smiled and turned his head back to the road, keeping his hand on Allen's knee. Allen smiled a little more; hoping this was a sign Lavi might like him more than a friend.

"Allen?" Lavi asked once the light turned green.

"Yeah?" Allen replied.

"What's green with wheels?" Lavi asked with amusement in his voice. Without even looking at Lavi, Allen could tell he was smiling his Cheshire the Cat smile.

"I don't know, Lavi. Tell me," Allen smiled, Lavi's jokes, lame as they are, were hilarious.

"Grass, I lied about the wheels," Lavi said proudly.

Allen laughed, that was pretty funny.

Eight minutes later, they pulled in front of Allen's dorm building. Lavi got out and walked around the front of the car to open Allen's door for him.

Allen smiled and rolled his eyes, "I can open the door for myself."

Lavi smiled his warm smile, "So?"

Allen chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt so he could get out. Lavi opened the truck and got Allen's suit case then walked over to Allen, "C'mon."

Together they walked into Allen's dorm building and down the hallway to Allen's dorm, dorm 14.

Lavi waited behind Allen as he unlocked his door and pushed it open.

"Welcome home, Allen!" Lenalee yelled.

Allen smiled and looked around the room. There were yellow, blue pink and orange balloons every where and a banner against the window, reading, "Welcome Home!", and to complete this scene, a very mad looking Kanda sitting on Allen's white couch, with a yellow party hat on.

Allen busted out laughing, "Kandy Kane!"

Kanda just growled, thinking of the promise he made Lenalee that he would behave and not hurt Allen or Lavi.

"What? I wanna see Kandy Kane!" Lavi said, pushing Allen into the room gently and looked at Kanda, before busting into laughter with Allen.

Lenalee smiled and kissed Kanda's cheek.

Once the two had settled down, Allen shut and locked his door while Lavi went into Allen's room to put his suitcase in his room. Once Lavi did what he was suppose to do, he took the opportunity to snoop.

Allen's bedroom was a medium sized room with dark hardwood floors, two windows next to Allen's bed and a light green color, with dark green curtains that matched Allen's bedding. The furniture was wood that was painted an off white. Lavi looked at a medium dresser that was about waist high and about four feet long with a mirror hanging over it. On top of it was Allen's deodorant (Chocolate Axe) with a matching body spray and a hair straightener.

Lavi chuckled a little, really Allen, a hair straightener? Lavi was about to open a dresser draw when he heard foot steps.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, walking into the room.

Lavi quickly turned so he was looking out the window, "Yeah Bean Sprout? I was uh, just looking at the view."

Allen's "view" was a brick wall.

Allen just busted out laughing, "I didn't think you would be the type to snoop, Lavi!"

Lavi blushed and smiled nervously, which was adorable.

Allen calmed down and smiled at his taller friend, "Wanna go back to Lenalee and Kanda or stay and snoop?"

Lavi continued to smile nervously, not use to being teased, "I'll go back to the party."

Together, they walked back into the living room. An hour later, after much more teasing Kanda, Kanda and Lenalee said they had to leave so they could go on a date. Leaving Allen and Lavi alone.

"Want another cupcake, Lavi?" Allen asked as he devoured his 17th.

"Naw, I'm good." Lavi asked, sounding nervous.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, getting nervous.

"Well, there's something I wanna ask you but I don't know how you'll act." Lavi said, kneading his hands.

"Okay," Allen asked, feeling himself get ready to freak out.

"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" Lavi asked quickly.

"What?" Allen asked.

Lavi sighed and asked again, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Allen smiled, "Yes."

Lavi turned to Allen, smiling a super excited smile, "Legit?"

Allen laughed a little and nodded, "Legit!"

Lavi lunged and tackle hugged Allen. Allen hugged Lavi back and squealed with laughter. Lavi pulled away from Allen and smiled down at him and Allen smiled up at Lavi.

"How about this Friday, we go out to a movie? And I'll pick you up" Lavi suggested.

"Sounds good," Allen said, not able to wipe the stupid, goofy smile off his face.

Lavi hugged Allen tightly again, "I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow in first hour, okay?"

Allen just smiled and nodded.

The two separated and Allen walked Lavi to the door.

"I'll text you when I get home." Lavi said.

"Okie dokie." Allen said, cutely.

Lavi chuckled, "You're the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Allen smiled again.

Lavi leaned down and kissed Allen's pink lips softly and quickly.

When Lavi pulled away, Allen's cheeks were as red as a cherry, making Lavi laugh.

"I'll see you later." Lavi said.

Allen smiled shyly, "Okay."

Allen shut the door and locked it when Lavi walked down the hall. After, Allen threw himself onto the couch, screaming into a pillow with excitement.

"He kissed me! He kissed me! HE kissed me! He KISSED me! He kissed ME! HE KISSED ME!" Allen yelled so loudly, he didn't care who heard.

* * *

LAVI KISSED ALLEN ! I loved writing this chappie, it was so much fun. Next chappie, some secrets are found out! Ta Ta for now !


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: **T for LAVI'S naughty mouth

**Pairing(s): **Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** HA! Me own anything successful ?

* * *

It's 3:04 in the morning ! Woot ! I'm up to write for my loves ! Thank you **ElricLawliet**, **The Puppeteer Master**, **xDarklightx**, **FireFox Vixen** (sexy !), **cool guy 33**, **Yokuseithehedgehog**, **Lunatic Weirdo**, **dgm-mega fan**, **VAMPIRELG**, **xScareletxMoonx**, **midnighticelover** for your comments ! This chappie has had the most comments so far ! You guys rock my mismatched socks off ! Thank you **Kuro Genkaku**, **NekoEddo**, and **Shinsetsu 13** for story alerting ! I promise you guys will get more ! Big thank you to **FireFox Vixen**, **vampirechick810**, **ssu395**, and **xScarletxMoonx** for adding this nothing special story to your favorites ! Now, an uber big thank you to **FireFox Vixen** for adding _ME_ to their favorite authors ! Chapter 11 is dedicated to **FireFox Vixen** ! Now, read my loves, RRRRREEEEEAAAAADDDDD !

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Boo, Hiss**

* * *

Allen woke up, resentfully, the next day, slamming his hand on his alarm to turn it off. After a week and three days of not waking up till noon, this was rough, almost torture to the small boy.

"This is sucks." Allen mumbled to himself as he got towels and clothes before walking into the bathroom. Allen turned on the water and quickly undressed. Once the water was heated to the perfect temperature, Allen hopped in.

While Allen shampooed his snowy white locks, he thought about his and Lavi's kiss. It was actually Allen's first kiss. A small smile came across the boy's face.

Once Allen was done in the shower, he dried himself off and dressed, he then proceeded to do his normal morning routine.

Allen picked up his backpack and walked down the hall and outside, into the cold December air to be greeted by a black Mercedes Benz with a certain red rabbit leaning against the door.

"Good morning, Allen!" Lavi said, perking up and walking over to the smaller boy.

"Oh, morning, Lavi," Allen said, startled. He was glad Lavi was here but also curious as to why.

"What's up?" Allen asked, rubbing his arms, cursing himself for forgetting his jacket.

"I came to pick up my little buddy!" Lavi exclaimed, "And good thing I did," he continued as he looked at Allen's bare arms.

"Yeah, I forgot my jacket," Allen replied sheepishly.

Lavi removed his dark gray jacket and put it over Allen, "No problem, and Cilla's already warmed up."

"Cilla?" Allen asked.

"Cilla," Lavi answered as he patted his car.

Allen just smiled and shook his head as we walked over to the passenger seat door, Lavi trailing behind. Allen reached to open the door when Lavi swatted his hand softly.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, looking up at his friend with a confused look on his face.

"I have to open the door for you," Lavi smiled as he did what he said.

Allen smiled and rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he said as he slid in.

"No problem," Lavi said as he shut the door.

Allen buckled his seat belt as Lavi walked around to the driver's side. Lavi was something, I mean, coming to pick him up for school? He really was a good friend.

"_Wait, is he still my friend, or my boyfriend?"_ Allen thought to himself.

Lavi got in and buckled his seat belt then proceeded to start his car.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Lavi asked, going the speed limit.

Allen smiled softly, "Good, what about you?"

"Didn't," Lavi said.

"Whoa, you didn't sleep?" Allen asked, turning to look at his friend.

"Naw, my head was filled with thoughts of you," Lavi said as he smiled at Allen.

Allen blushed, causing Lavi to chuckle.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah?" Allen replied.

"Why do you straighten your hair?" Lavi asked again.

Allen blushed and laughed shyly, "Well, uh, my hair is kinda curly and I like it better when it's straight so, yeah."

Lavi nodded, "You should wear it curly to school one day."

Allen just smiled and blushed a little more.

"_Maybe I will, just for you,"_ Allen thought, feeling like a giddy girl.

A few minutes later, Lavi pulled into the senior parking lot and the two got out. Together, they walked to the sophomore hallway so Allen could collect his books, while Lavi leaned against the wall.

"Hey Allen?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"_That voice…"_ Allen thought, _"It's the voice that said it loved me on the day of the accident."_

Allen turned around slowly, to come face to face with a tall Portuguese senior who was in a few of his classes.

"I know we haven't talked much, hell, you probably don't even know my name but, uh, I just wanted to see if you were okay…" the other boy said.

He was wrong, Allen knew his name, Tyki Mikk. He sat across from him in chemistry and Allen could feel his eyes on him. It felt, awkward and wrong.

"Oh, actually, I know your name, Tyki," Allen said nervously.

"Really?" Tyki said, sounding a little excited and smiling.

"Uh, yeah, you sit across from me in chemistry," Allen answered.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyki said, "I just wanted to make sure your okay and shit and see if I could do anything for you."

"Oh, I'm fine, I just got a scar but nothing much else. I'm good thought, but thank you." Allen said, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Oh, okay. Maybe you could sit with my table at lunch one day," Tyki suggested.

"Maybe," Allen said, taking a few steps towards away from him.

"Okay, bye Allen," Tyki said, smiling, then turned to Lavi, "Bookman," he nodded rudely and then walked away.

"Asshole," Lavi mumbled.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Just some shit between me and the fucker," Lavi said darkly.

"Oh," Allen replied, feeling a little afraid.

Together the two walked into the chemistry room and sat at their table. Allen barely heard anything the teacher said, he just kept wondering what happened between Lavi and Tyki.

* * *

Eh ? What everyone think ? I really liked this chappie, I hope you all like it two. This time, I'm legit, THE STORY IS STARTING ! GET EXCITED ! (By the way, this story was published at 3:56!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** T for language and smexiness.

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I, Aly, do no and never will own DGM.

* * *

Hiya people ! Surprised ? Me too, I'm writing this at 1:21 PM ! **PM** ! My guard competition was cancelled. *sad face* But now I can update for you all ! Thank you **hatebubbles359** (LUCKY !), **aoiyumekou48**, **Voiceless Yuuki-sama**, **xDarklightx**, **midnighticelover**, **xXMonochrome ButterflyXx**, **VAMPIRELG** (When I posted ch. 11, I didn't go to sleep till 6 and last night, I woke up at 1 and didn't go back to sleep till 6:20**), vampirechick810**, **Maru de Kusanagi**, **dgm-mega fan**, **Shinsetsu13**, **WeirdWolfz**, **ElricLawliet **for your comments ! This chapter has had the most reviews yet ! My heart has exploded with happiness ! Thank you **xXMonochrome ButterflyXx** and **Simpliciity** for story alerting this little ol' story. Big thank you to **minibearystar** and **aoiyumekou48** for adding this story to your guys' favorite stories ! A humungo, ginormo thank you to **WeirdWolfz** and **kitsuke-chan** for adding me to your favorite authors ! I love you all so much ! Now read my loves, RRRREEEEAAAADDDD !

* * *

**Dedication:** WeirdWolfz and kitsuke-chan

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tell Me, Just, Tell Me…

* * *

**

All of first period, Lavi and Allen stayed silent. They didn't even look at each other, probably because there was an unwanted person looking at them. Allen couldn't shake Tyki's eyes and Lavi's mood off of him. He just wanted Lavi's green orb to look at him and Tyki's amber orbs to look away. Allen just sighed and counted the minutes till first period was done.

* * *

When the bell finally did ring, Allen and Lavi packed up their books, thankfully Tyki didn't try to talk to Allen, he just walked away with some short girl with purple liberty spikes. **(A/N I was Road for Halloween !)** Together to two walked to the sophomore hallway.

"So what movie do you wanna see this Friday?" Lavi asked, smiling at Allen.

"_Thank goodness, the Lavi I know is back,"_ Allen thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter to me, you pick," Allen said, looking up at Lavi and smiling.

"Okie dok," Lavi said as Allen closed his locker and the two walked to their second hour.

* * *

After the bell rang, signifying that school was over for the day, Lavi and Allen walked to Allen's locker. Thankfully, the day went by with Lavi being his usual self.

"Hey Allen, wanna go to that new frozen yogurt place today? I can drive and pay for us," Lavi said, running his hands through his ruby red hair and leaning against the wall.

Allen smiled, whenever Lavi asked Allen something, he always got uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sounds good, I text Lenalee so her and Kanda can be lovey for longer," Allen said, making Lavi laugh.

Allen collected his books and quickly texted Lenalee before walking with Lavi to where they parked this morning.

"Hey Cilla," Lavi said as he ran his hand delicately over the car's hood.

Allen just laughed, "Really Lavi? It's a car, not a person."

Lavi covered the car's headlights like a mother would her children's ear if someone said a curse word, "Don't say that! You'll hurt her feelings!"

Allen just laughed harder at his friend.

"Shh, it's okay, Cilla. Did the mean bean sprout say hurtful things?" Lavi cooed to his car, laying on the hood with his arms stretched out like he was giving the car a hug.

Allen just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Will you please unlock the car?"

Lavi pushed himself up with his hands so he looked like Aerial from the _Little Mermaid_, "Not until you apologize to Cilla."

Allen rolled his eyes again, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Cilla."

Lavi smiled, "Was that so hard?"

"Impossible," Allen said teasingly.

Lavi got off the hood of the car and unlocked the car, opening Allen's door for him.

Allen smiled and slid in, "How long will you insist on opening my door?"

"Forever," Lavi said, smiling.

Allen smiled back and let Lavi shut his door while he buckled his seat belt. Lavi got in on the driver's side and buckled his seat belt before started the car and backed out.

As the two drove, Allen got a nagging feeling. He had to know why Lavi hated Tyki so much.

"L-Lavi?" Allen asked, feeling nervous.

"Yeah?" Lavi said, very serious in his tone.

"Why don't you like Tyki?" Allen asked, feeling the mood in the car shift to a very dark place.

The car was silent.

"Lavi?" Allen asked again.

"Drop it, Allen!" Lavi snapped, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles where as white as Allen's hair.

"No, Lavi! I need to know!" Allen snapped right back.

"No, you don't!" Lavi yelled, his voice like a lion's roar.

"Tell me ! I mean, please Lavi, tell me…," Allen said softly.

Lavi just sighed and pulled over. Allen waited for Lavi to speak.

"Tyki and I use to be best friend, I mean, closer than brothers back in junior high," Lavi started calmly.

"During the summer before 7th grade, Tyki and I were just hanging out at my house when I told him I was gay. He took it well but I asked him not to tell, I didn't want everyone to know just then. He said he wouldn't and…we kissed," Lavi paused, looking like he was reliving that day.

"I knew Tyki was gay, he never said it to my face but I just knew. We kinda started dating during the summer but we didn't tell anyone, I was still a little shy about coming out. Once school started up though, he started acting differently. He started hanging out with this girl, her name is Road, and he started acting like a douchebag,"

"He started hanging out with her friends and started to pull away from me, Lenalee and Kanda,"

"During second semester, I walked into the boy's bathroom to find, 'Lavi is a faggot,' written all over the bathroom," Lavi said, gripping the steering wheel harder.

"That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was I knew whose handwriting it was is."

Lavi didn't need to say it, Allen knew it must have been Tyki's.

"I walked out to the bathroom and Lenalee came up to me, she told me the same was written in the girl's bathroom. I was so hurt, I didn't even tell Lenalee, she had to find out by someone writing it all over the bathroom."

"Till the end of the year, I was called every gay slur you can think off, queer, fag, butt pirate, it was terrible."

"One the last day of 7th grade year, Tyki and I got in a fist fight. We beat the shit out of each other. It was the only way I could make him pay for how he made my life a living hell."

Lavi finished and bit his lower lip.

"Lavi, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, no one deserves that," Allen said softly, placing his hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Allen," Lavi said, turning to face Allen.

"What is it?" Allen asked softly.

Lavi leaned over and kissed Allen's lips softly. Allen loved how Lavi's lips felt against his so he kissed Lavi back. After a few minutes of small little kisses, Lavi ran his tongue against Allen's bottom lip, causing Allen to gasp and letting Lavi's tongue slip into his mouth.

Lavi gently rubbed his tongue against Allen's front teeth. Allen could feel his cheeks turning pink. Allen rubbed his tongue against Lavi's gently. Lavi gently caressed Allen's soft cheek, feeling the blood rush to it.

Allen loved his, he loved Lavi touching him.

Reluctantly, Lavi pulled away from Allen's wanting mouth. Lavi smiled down at Allen, who still had his mouth open and his tongue sticking out a little.

"Let's go get some frozen yogurt," Lavi said, turning back into the road.

Allen smiled softly, feeling that Lavi now really trusted him.

* * *

Goodness, my cheeks are pink from writing such an intense kiss ! Now you all know the back story between Tyki and Lavi ! I MIGHT put up another chapter tonight because I do like writing late at night. Also, I'm thinking of doing a few oneshots with some Bleach characters so i don't know if I'll write that and put it up or another chappie of this. Oh well ! Review please !


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** No ownz DGM, just the sit-e-ations I put them in. ^^

* * *

Heyy guys, sorry I didn't write this earlier but Saturday, I was soo sick. I had a high temperature, sore throat, migraine and I was tossing my cookies. I didn't even show till 5! FFOORRGGIIVVEE ? Anyway, enough of me, on to you all ! Thank you **Yin-san** (Allen has the same phone as me too), **midnighticelover**, **Yokuseithehedgehog**, **ElricLawliet**, **aoiyumekou48**, **twistedmentia**, **VAMPIRELG**, and **xDarklightx** for your guys' AMAZINGLY EPIC comments to keep me writing. No new story alerts. WHAT AM I DOING WRONG ? And a huge thank you **to akkiothefunk** (haha ! love it !) and **Yokuseithehedgehog** for adding _WRT_ to their favorite stories ! YaYnEsS !

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Would You, Could You ?

* * *

**

Allen woke up the next morning and turned on his cell phone. The little box announcing he had a new text message popped up quickly.

_From: Lavi ^^_

_3:14AM_

"What was Lavi doing up at 3:14?" Allen asked out loud to himself.

Allen touched the _View_ button and read the text from his friend.

_Hey buddy, I'm sick so I wont be able to come pick u up. *sad face*_

Allen felt a little sad, he really liked that Lavi picked him up from school yesterday and they had a lot of fun at the yogurt place.

"Oh well, hopefully he'll be better tomorrow," Allen said to himself before getting what he needed for a shower. Allen went about his usual morning routine feeling sad. At 8:00 AM, Allen left his dorm building and started to walk to Lenalee's because he didn't want to walk alone. Once he got to her house, he knocked on the door a few times before Lenalee opened the door.

"Oh, hey Allen!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Hey Lenalee, wanna walk to school together?" Allen asked, smiling a little.

"Sure! Let me just go tell Komui and get my stuff, why don't you come in? It sure has gotten cold," Lenalee said as she let Allen in.

Allen nodding, remembering he left Lavi's jacket on his couch.

"_I wish I brought it, it's so warm and smells like him,"_ Allen sadly thought to himself.

"Who's that, Lenalee?" a man in a white apron asked, coming into the hallway.

"Komui, this is my friend, Allen. Allen this is my brother, Komui," Lenalee rushed out.

"My beautiful, precious, innocent Lenalee hanging out with yet another _boy_! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? My little Lenalee hanging around so many boys!" the man said, as he started to cry.

"Whatever," Lenalee said as she put on her jacket and lifted her backpack, "Let's go Allen."

Allen left with Lenalee, without asking any questions about the sobbing man they left behind.

"Sorry about him, he is a little over protective," Lenalee said, embarrassment in her voice.

"It's fine, at least you know he cares," Allen defended.

"Yeah, true I guess," she said as she opened the doors to the school, "I'll see you in chemistry, okay?"

"Okay," Allen said as she walked to the senior hallway. Allen couldn't help but feel lonely as he gathered his books. This was the first time since he meet Lavi that he got his books together alone.

"Please Lavi, get better soon," Allen thought to himself as he shut his locker and walked into the chemistry room. He sat at his table and looked over at the empty side and sighed. He didn't know how much he liked Lavi's company till now.

"Hey Allen," an oily voice said.

"Hey," Allen said crossly, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"What's up?" Tyki asked.

"Nothing," Allen answered curtly.

"What's wrong, your never this short before?" Tyki asked again.

Allen quickly turned his head, "I know what you did to Lavi," he snapped.

Tyki just sighed, "Oh yeah, I try not to remember that. I never meant to hurt Lavi."

"Well, you totally messed that up," Allen snapped again.

Tyki ran his hair through his ink black hair, "But Lavi doesn't know my side of the story," he said coolly, like a snake.

"Lavi doesn't need to know your reasons, you hurt him more than anyone ever could, Tyki," Allen snapped again, gosh, it felt so good to snap at him.

"Allen please, will you sit at my lunch table today so I can tell you my side?" Tyki begged.

"Today's senior lunch, won't you go out to eat?" Allen asked.

"I'll go next time but I really want you to know my side. Allen, please?" Tyki pleaded, using his best innocent voice.

Allen couldn't help it, he caved, "Fine," he said before the bell rang.

Allen couldn't be 100% sure, but he could've swore he saw Tyki smirk.

* * *

Short chapter, I know but it's all I planned out for this chappie and I'm still sick and I didn't sleep well last night because I also have a stuffy nose. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME ? Whoa, I just noticed that both me and Lavi got sick after eating frozen yogurt, coincident much ? Legit, I planned that wayyy before I got sick. Also, quick question to those who also like Bleach, who died first, Grimmjow or Ulquiorra ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** No own, just love. ^^

* * *

I'm alive ! Feeling a ton better even though I've had a craa-craa week ! Monday was normal but Tuesday I ripped my pants before third hour and had to get pants that were WAAAY to big (I wear a 3 regular and they only had 7 longs) and my friend kept telling me I had a lumpy butt then Wednesday I left after 3rd hour to go play pep band at our girls basketball game, Thursday I came back for the end of the day after playing at the guys basketball game and then Friday the girls game was in the morning and the guys in the afternoon so I didn't go to school at all. Now, since missing Friday, I have a science test, Bible memory verse quiz, history test, and an English assessment test to make up. :/ And this Saturday is a winter guard and winter percussion contest so wish me luck and I'll try to update Friday night ! Quick little announcement that I'll hopefully be posting a GrimmjowxUlquiorra songfic one shot soon if not tonight. Thank you to **Sorrow Cheshire**, **midnighticelover**, **aoiyumekou48** (Thank you so much and I feel soo much better), **dgm-mega fan**, **Orion'slover** (I'm addicted to your penname !), **scarletspy**, **xDarklightx** and **ElricLawliet** (I knew you would love Komui ! I put him in for you !) for your comments ! I couldn't wait to update ! Thank you to **Anime-Freak117** (Aren't we all?), **Belletiger BT**, **Terra1298**, and **Yin-san** for story alerting ! I'm so glad I'm doing something right ! A HUGE, GARGANTUEN, GINORMO thank you to **scarletspy** for not only adding WRT to your favorites but also adding me to your favorite authors and author alert.

* * *

**Dedication:** scarletspy

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Twisted Truth

* * *

**

Allen was so nervous for lunch that day. Not only did he forget to bring some money to buy lunch but he also was going to sit with Tyki and talk to him about what happened between him and Lavi. Allen had butterflies in his stomach all through fourth hour.

Once the bell rang, Allen slowly walked to his locker and put his books away. He wasn't ready to face Tyki just yet. Right before Allen shut his locker, his phone vibrated. Allen, curious to who it was, picked up his phone and unlocked the screen.

_From: Lavi ^^_

_12:07PM_

Allen smiled and clicked the View button.

_Why did the chef go to jail?_

Allen's smile only got bigger. He loved Lavi's jokes and could really go for a laugh right now.

_Why?_

Allen waited at his locker for a reply, happy to be wasting as much time as he could.

_He WaS bEaTiNg ThE eGgS ! :p_

Allen laughed loudly and rested his head against the side of his locker, the cold metal felt good on his scar.

_Oh gosh Lavi, that was hilarious._

Allen couldn't wipe off his smile.

_Ikr ? Have a good rest of the day and hopefully ill be there 2morrow !_

Allen locked and put away his phone before he shut his locker and walked to the cafeteria. Thankfully he wasn't so nervous now. Allen took a deep breath before he opened the doors to the cafeteria. He looked around but it didn't take him long before he say Tyki waving at him. Unsurely, he walked over.

"Hey Allen! Thought you weren't going to show up," Tyki said, smiling, as he wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Hey Tyki, I just had to do something before I came down," Allen replied, shrugging off Tyki's arm. Allen only liked when Lavi wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Sit down and I'll introduce you to everyone," Tyki said as he pulled up a chair for Allen.

Allen sat down and let Tyki introduce the people sitting at the table.

"Allen, this is Road," he said as he pointed to a girl with purple liberty spikes, "and David and Jasdero," moving his finger to twins, a girl with long blonde hair wearing way to much black make up and her brother also wearing to much make up.

"Nice to meet you all," Allen said politely, smiling shyly.

"Nice to meet you too," Road cooed, leaning in closer, "Tyki said you were cute, but not this cute, or sexy."

Allen couldn't help but blush.

"Back off Road, he's gay," Tyki growled at the small girl.

Road just sighed, "All the good ones are taken or gay."

Allen just blinked with shock at the girls blunt honesty and turned to the twins who just smiled, kind of, it was hard to read under all the make up.

"Anyway, you wanted to hear my side of the story, right?" Tyki said sitting down next to Allen.

"What story, Tyki? I love stories!" Road squealed.

"About what happened between me and Lavi in seventh grade," Tyki told her.

Road rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Queer."

Allen balled his hands into fists under the table, how dare she say such a derogatory thing about his best friend and maybe boyfriend right in front of him?

"Now, now, Road, that wasn't nice," Tyki said.

Road sighed again, "You're right and I am a girl, I have to be all sweet and spice and everything nice."

"Amen," Jasdero said.

"Anyway, I'm assuming Lavi told about what was written in the boy's and girl's bathroom?" Tyki asked and Allen just nodded in reply.

"But what Lavi didn't tell you is he broke up with me the night before," Tyki said, voice soft and eyes looking off in the distance.

Allen's eyes went wide.

"Yea, we were at Olive Garden eating dinner when Lavi just stood up and said he couldn't do this anymore before he walked out, leaving me shocked," Tyki continued, "I didn't no what I did, if I did anything at all."

"I texted Lavi that night and asked him why he broke up with me but all he said is he couldn't fake loving me anymore," Tyki said, his voice breaking.

"The next day at school, Lavi came up to me and asked me why I wrote what was written on the bathroom walls. I didn't know what he was talking about and told him I didn't do it but he just ignored me and stormed off and left me alone, again. I was so heart broken and depressed I didn't know what to do,"

"Thankfully, Road was there and she told me what happened," Tyki said as he looked over and smiled at Road, "She told me she saw Lenalee and Lavi go into the bathrooms and write that all over the walls before school."

Allen just sat there with his mouth open, shocked. This didn't seem like the Lavi Allen knew. Allen's head was swimming with all he had heard.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once but I swear Allen, it's true," Road said as she put a tanned hand on his knee.

"I-I have to go," Allen said as he quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Once Allen was out of ear shot, Road turned to Tyki and smirked, "You're such a good actor."

Tyki looked over and smirked evily right back at her, "Why thank you, love," he said before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUH ! Things gettin' spicy ! Short chappie, I know but I just wanted to get this in and then I think I'll have some fun crack chappie soon to lighten the mood. Anyway, I love you all so please send me some love and review !


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating:** T for Kanda's bad langage, why hasn't Lenalee made him clean it up ?

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Disclaimer:** I do not ownz. *sad face*

* * *

Heyy everybody ! Late chappie, I know but after my percussion and guard competition I was exhausted ! But we got second in percussion and second in guard AND moved up a class in guard ! Personally, though, I messed up, a LOT ! Oh well, onward to thanking !Thank you **Midnight-Wrath-666**, **midnighticelover**, **dgm-mega fan**, **Orion'slover**, **xScarletMoonx**, **Rakki13**, **xDarklightx**, **ElricLawliet**, and **VAMPIRELG** for you're comments ! I feel so loved ! No story alerts or favorite story or anything… *throws self behind couch and cries* WHAT AM I DOING WRONG ? (I suggest going on to reading unless you wish to watch me cry behind the couch.)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Face It

* * *

**

Allen walked into the boy's bathroom and went into a stall and quickly locked it. He pressed his back against the wall and slide down to the floor. He just needed to be alone.

"_Was Tykki telling the truth? Did Lavi hurt Tykki or Tykki hurt Lavi?"_ Allen thought to himself. This was way to confusing. He needed to talk to Lavi.

Allen got up and walked to his locker. He would go though all the rest of his classes then go talk to Lavi.

After the sixth hour bell had rung, Allen practically ran to his locker to pack up his stuff. He shoved everything he needed into his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He needed to find Lenalee now.

Allen started walking down the senior hall, trying to find Lenalee.

"_Where could she be? I don't even know her last class or locker number!"_ Allen yelled in his head.

Suddenly, he heard the clicking of heels hitting the tile floor. Allen let a relived smile come to his face. Lenalee was the only girl to wear heels in this school.

Allen turned around so he could see his friend.

"Allen," Lenalee said as she walked over to him, "what's up?"

"Hey Lenalee, I was looking for you!" Allen yelled as he walked closer to her.

"Really? You could have just called," Lenalee said, smiling.

"_Oh right,"_ Allen thought.

"I wasn't thinking," Allen said nervously, "Anyway, what's Lavi's address? I need to go see him."

"Can I ask why?" Lenalee asked.

Allen couldn't lie to Lenalee, and she would hopefully understand so Allen just said one word.

"Tykki."

"Right, well, Kanda drives right by Lavi's so he can take you," Lenalee said helpfully.

"Great…," was all Allen could say.

"It'll be fine, let's go get him," Lenalee said before turning and walked to the parking lot exit with Allen quickly following her.

The pair only had to walk for a little before finding Kanda's red Toyota Chevy.

"Kandy Kane, can you do me a favor?" Lenalee asked with her big puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Kanda sighed, knowing Lenalee was going to ask him to do something he didn't want to do but would anyway.

"Can you take Allen to Lavi's?" the Chinese girl asked, pouting a little to add to the cuteness.

Kanda sighed and leaned his head against the door of his car, a familiar eye twitch coming to his left eye, "Get in, Bean Sprout."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Kanda!" Lenalee squealed, kissing the Japanese man's cheek.

"Anything for you, babe," Kanda said, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

Allen quickly got in the car, not wanting to see anymore of the love fest.

After a few more kisses, Kanda got in the car, his cheeks a little flushed. He quickly started up the car and pulled out the parking lot.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Kanda asked after a few minutes of heavy awkward silence.

"Tykki," Allen said shyly, his voice sounding strained.

Kanda just nodded and drove on. They drove about 10 minutes before pulling forward to a gate to a big gated community.

"Lavi lives here?" Allen asked, looking out the window to see all the big houses.

"Yea, his uncle is some famous author so they got a lot of money," Kanda answered, punching in a code to make the gate open. The gate opened and the pair drove on.

The houses were huge. Allen had never seen so many houses this big. He couldn't even call them houses, they were mansions. Allen couldn't see any of them being home to his dear friend.

Kanda drove another 10 minutes before pulling into the driveway of the biggest mansion in the community, a huge, expansive looking wood house with huge bay windows and a proper green lawn with a flower bed and everything. Allen just shook his head, not believing this could house Lavi.

"Alright, get the fuck out," Kanda said in his usual monotone.

Allen took a shaky breath and opened the door and got out, mumbling a thank you to Kanda.

Kanda started pulling out when he stopped and rolled down the window, "Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?" Allen asked, turning to face Kanda's car.

"Lenalee put my number in your phone one day in chemistry so if you need a ride, call me," Kanda said, his usual hard expression on his face.

"_Woah! Is Kanda saying that if I need him, he'll be there?"_ Allen thought in shock in his head.

"Oh, uh, okay, and thanks again, Kanda," Allen said, smiling nervously at the man in the red car.

"This doesn't mean we're friends, you fucking bean sprout, just that I don't want your ass getting into shit and Lenalee saying it's my fault," Kanda added.

"Oh…," Allen said, watching Kanda roll up his window and driving away.

Allen turned back to the house and took a much needed breath. He started walking up the walk to the door, feeling his palms get sweaty and throat run dry. Why was he getting so nervous?

Allen faced the big red door and raised his hand to knock when the door swung open.

* * *

Ooooh ! Cliffhanger ! Sorry, I just couldn't help it ! Anyway, BIG favor ! Whoever comments, can you tell me who you think Jesus is ? I have to ask 5 people who they think Jesus is and I can only ask 2 family members and I can't ask any students from my school so I'm asking my neighbor so I just need you guys to tell me who you think Jesus is, even if you don't believe, don't feel like you have to though but it's due tomorrow so please, PLEASE tell me !


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating:** T for Kanda's naughty mouth. He should give up swearing for Lent.

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I would give anything to own DGM !

* * *

Hey guys ! Long time, no update ! I kinda fell off the earth and I'm really sorry ! I was sick had guard and percussion competitions (guard came in 4th out of 15 and the first place only had a 1 point lead, and percussion came 2nd out of 2 by .5 of a point), and then I had a skool trip (Washington, D.C.) but I am now 15 ! Hopefully this will make up for disappearing ! (Just a warning, it might be a month till I update again but I'll try my hardest to update sooner !) On to thank my patient lovies ! Thank you **twistedmentia**, **reaperwithaplan**, **midnighticelover**, **VAMPIRELG** (my teacher loved your response), **dgm-mega fan**, and **ElricLawliet **(I do to and I wouldn't have made it a cliffhanger if I knew it would be an entire month before I would update again ! PLEASE FORGIVE !). Thank you to **reaperwithaplan** and **Totestusgff1** for adding this little story to your alerts ! Now, a giant thank you to **reaperwithaplan** and **Harunifuyu** for adding this story to your favorite stories ! I really hope this chapter makes up for not updating sooner and please vote in my poll ! Also, I'm thinking of changing the summary so suggestions are welcome and I'll give you credit ! ONWARD TO !

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Polygraph Results

* * *

**

Standing in front of Allen was a short, old man with big black circles around his eyes and a small ponytail of grey hair. Lavi's uncle, Allen guessed.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Uh, I'm Allen and I was just wondering if I could ta-," before Allen could finish his sentence, a red blob attacked him.

"Allen!" Lavi screamed, hugging the small, white haired boy.

"I'm guessing you'll be back at school tomorrow," Allen laughed, hugging Lavi back. This almost made Allen forget why he came, almost.

Lavi set Allen down on his feet and that's when Allen realized what Lavi was wearing.

**Camo feety pajamas.**

Allen started laughing so hard, his sides hurt.

"Are you laughing at my pajamjams?" Lavi asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Lavi! You're eighteen and you're wearing feety pajamas!" Allen retorted back, smiling.

"Don't be hatin'," Lavi said, smiling right back, "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Allen said, feeling his stomach get tight, "I got to talk to you anyway."

"Okay," Lavi replied, some worry creeping into his voice.

Together the two walked into the big mansion. It was absolutely gorgeous. The floor was white and grey marble with white walls decorated in old pictures of many things. The duo walked upstairs and to the room on the right, Lavi's room. It was a pale blue with a king sized bed next to a wall with a bay widow across from it and a computer and desk next to the window. Allen couldn't tell what color the carpet was because the room was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess, it's how I like it though," Lavi said, skillfully working his way to the bed.

Allen was too shocked by the mess to move, "How do you live in here?"

Lavi just smiled and shrugged, "C'mon, I don't think anything is going to come out and attack you."

Allen carefully working his way to Lavi's bed and sat down next to Lavi.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Lavi asked.

Allen took a big breath and quickly spat out, "Tykki."

"Oh," was all Lavi said.

"He talked to me today and said you hurt him," Allen said softly, letting his soft, white locks fall into his face.

"Allen, do you trust me?" Lavi asked, cupping Allen's chin in his big hand delicately.

"Of course I do," Allen said, letting Lavi pull his chin up to face him.

"Do you trust Tykki?" Lavi asked, looking into Allen's big, brown doe eyes.

"No," Allen said, more confidence in his voice.

"Do you think I would cause drama?" Lavi asked.

"No," Allen replied again.

"Do you think Tykki would?"

"Kinda."

Lavi smiled softly, "Do you know the truth now?"

Allen smiled softly back and Lavi and nodded.

"Good," Lavi said, leaning closer to Allen's face.

Allen smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for Lavi's lips to meet his. That never happened.

Instead, Lavi just pecked Allen's forehead, "Can't have you getting sick, now can we?" Lavi asked, his Cheshire smile plastered on his face.

"Lavi!" Allen squealed, smiling. He loved how silly Lavi was.

Lavi pulled Allen into a big bear hug, "Do you feel better now?" Lavi asked, resting his forehead on top of Allen's head.

"Yes," Allen said, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Lavi's chest.

Thw twosome sat like that in silence for a while before Allen reluctantly pulled away.

"I should get home so I can do my homework and let you rest," Allen said, not wanting to go.

"Fine," Lavi said, clearly wanting Allen to stay, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks, Kanda's going to drive me home," Allen said, quickly texting Kanda he needed him to come.

Lavi flopped on his bed, faking dying, "Kanda doing something nice for anyone other than Lenalee?"

Allen laughed, "I know! The apocalypse is one the horizon!"

Lavi and Allen walked downstairs to the driveway where Kanda was.

"You got here fast," Allen said, smiling to Kanda.

"He was circling the block," an unfamiliar voice said from the doorway.

Allen turned around and saw Lavi's uncle standing at the door, a smirk playing on his wrinkling face.

Kanda just growled, "Only to make sure Allen wouldn't be stuck in a strange place for long so Lenalee wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, Yu. Be honest, you care about Allen," Lavi teased.

Kanda just growled, "Get your ass in, goddamn bean sprout."

Allen smiled and climbed in, "Thanks Lavi."

Lavi just smiled and nodded, "Anytime."

Allen waved to Lavi while Kanda pulled out, and continued to wave until Lavi was out of sight, but most definitely not out of mind.

* * *

I was mostly shooting for humor and some fluff in this chapter because that's what I love writing. Please review, vote in poll, and suggest a summary ! Thank you all for your patience and love ! I love you all ! MMUUAAHH !


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating:** T for fluffiness

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM !

* * *

Heyyy, everybody ! I kind of died, taking this story with it. *falls to the ground crying* I'm so sorry ! Everything was just so crazy that I couldn't update ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ! I hope this chapter makes up for me disappearing. Thank you **KuraYousa**, **Pisces95** (I totally didn't mean to make Tykki come out like that but he did seem like a rapist ! I died at your reviews !), **ElricLawliet** (please don't kill me ! Think of the story !), **midnighticelover**, **dgm-mega fan**, and** VAMPIRELG** for your comments ! Thank you **KuraYousa**, **jellybean-hearts**, and **Remnants of Regret** for your story alerts. Thank you **KuraYousa**, **jellybean-hearts**, **Pisces95**, and **SuperHansi** for adding this dead story to your favorites. Last but most defiantly not least, thank you** Brokenheartedexorcist** for adding this lazy ass author to your favorites. Now, please read and love me again !

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**It's Time**

* * *

It's Friday, Friday morning. No, not like Rebecca Black's song where she says Friday like Fry-Day, but like, it's Friday, the day of Lavi's and Allen's first date.

Allen stood in front of his closet, looking through every article of clothing he owns.

"No, it's not nice enough," Allen said, throwing a shirt and picking up another, "Not nice enough."

Allen continued looking through all he owns, thinking how terrible he would look in it.

"Argh, I have nothing to wear!" Allen screamed, falling onto his bed.

Allen didn't know what to do. Lavi was coming to pick him up in two hours and Allen couldn't find anything to wear.

Then it hit Allen, he needed a sassy, fashionable person to help him, and he knew the perfect person. Allen picked up his phone and scrolled down to Lenalee's number and called her.

"Hello?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee! I need your help!" Allen screamed.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" Lenalee screamed back, fear in her sweet voice.

"No, worst, I can't find anything to wear on Lavi and I's date tonight and he's coming over in two hours," Allen explained.

"Your right, that is worst, I'll be right over," Lenalee said, hanging up.

Allen sighed with relief, Lenalee was the best.

Lenalee showed up a few minutes later, "Okay," she began, "I texted Lavi and asked him where he's taking you and he told me so I know how to dress you," she said, looking through the piles of clothes.

"Where's he taking me?" Allen followed.

Lenalee smiled her cute little smile, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Argh!" Allen yelled in anguish.

Lenalee quickly picked out dark wash skinny jeans, a white polo, and Allen's normal black converse high tops. Allen quickly changed and came out to show Lenalee her work.

"Oh my gosh, Allen, you look ah-mazing!" Lenalee gushed, giving herself an ego boost.

"Thank you so much, Lenalee," Allen said, hugging his best friend.

"Anytime," Lenalee said as she hugged him back.

The two separated and Lenalee looked up at Allen's hair.

"What do you want to do with your hair?" Lenalee asked.

"Straighten it but will you help me with the back?" Allen asked.

Lenalee smiled, "Of course."

Allen sat on the floor while Lenalee sat on her knees behind him, straightening his beautiful white locks.

"Are you nervous?" Lenalee asked.

"Actually, yeah. I mean, I know I shouldn't because I really like Lavi but I just don't want to mess it up," Allen answered.

Lenalee smiled, how cute that Allen's nervous, "Don't worry Allen, I know Lavi is just as nervous as you are."

"Really, how?"

"I just came from his house; I helped him pick out what to wear."

The two burst into laughter.

When Lenalee finished, she hugged Allen and wished him luck. Allen smiled and watched as Lenalee got in her car and drove away. She was the best.

Allen walked over and sat in his chair, feeling the soft petals of five white roses, thinking about the day.

* * *

_Allen walked into his first hour chemistry and noticed his seat mate, Lavi, was gone._

_"Hopefully he's not sick," Allen thought, sitting down. He opened his book to the homework last night and found a heart shaped sticky note with Lavi's beautiful scripted, saying, "I'm not sick, just getting things ready for tonight." Allen smiled, he was so excited for tonight, he also wondered how Lavi got the note in his book._

_First hour came and gone and Allen walked to his locker to exchange his books. Quickly, he entered his combination and opened his locker, to be greeted by a single white rose._

_Allen smiled and picked up the rose, finding a note with Lavi's scripted on it, saying, "It doesn't nearly come close to your beauty but I hope you like it." Allen felt like he could just explode with happiness. Between all of his classes, whenever Allen came to his locker, another rose was in his locker._

_"Lavi is amazing," Allen thought, smelling the fifth rose in his locker as he packed up his things for the day._

* * *

Allen was lost in his thoughts when the doorbell jerked him out of his dreams. Allen quickly answered the door, revealing Lavi, clad in white skinny jeans, black, long sleeve V-neck and unruly ruby locks pulled back with his green bandana. He looked good. In his hand was nine more white roses.

"Hey," Lavi said, his charming smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry, I had to make a cliffhanger ! PLease forgive me, I promise to update next Sunday at the latest ! Please review, vote in my poll, and tell me how you like the new summary ! I swear I do love you guys !


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own an oboe and flute, but not D. Gray-Man.

* * *

Holy balls, it has been literally forever since I have updated ! Its been like almost 2 months ! I'm so sorry ! FORGIVE ME ! Finals were bat shit crazy but thankfully, I passed them all ! Thankfully, now it's summer so hopefully I'll be able to update a LOT more so there won't be crazy long gaps like that ever again. I know most of you don't care about my life but I'm excited about these things so I want to announce them… May 5 at 9:20 after 2 years, 3 months and 5 days of braces, I GOT THEM OFF ! *insert happy dance*. Also, I got a job at my church's nursery ! (But I mostly work weekends so I'll be able to update.) Okay, now I need to thank you all for being so patient with my slower than Christmas ass. Thank you to **Sora-chan120**, **BrokenHeartedExorcist**, **LovelessMe**, **Pisces95** (I'm a Pisces too ! But I'm 96), **DR. EPIC** (your penname is epic), **KuraYousa**, **AnjoRemix**, **Tykiforlife**, **shadowsfade**, **fangirl12232** (I'm sorry!), **ElricLawliet** ( don't hurt me ! *uses Allen as human shield*), **WeirdWolfz**, **dgm-mega fan**, and **SpazticTwitchNinja** for commenting on this practically dead story ! Thank you to **Lastlady12**, **Sora-chan120**, **BrokenHeartedExorcist, LovelessMe**, **Pisces95**, , **AnjoRemix**, **lelouchxfayxtyki33**, and **XxSetsuna-ChanxX** for adding this story to alerts ! Thank you **Super-Dog11**, **destinyfey**, **LovelessMe**, **xXMoyashiXx**, **DR. EPIC**, **SukiPlaromi**, **ShiraHitsugaya1031**, **AnjioRemix**, **XxSetsuna-ChanxX**, and **fangirl12232** for thinking this is story is favorite worthy ! And a big thank you to **LovelessMe** for adding this lazy bum to your Favorite Author and Author Alert.

* * *

**Dedicate:** To everyone who likes this story and has stuck around waiting for me to update, I love you all !

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**How Much Does a Polar Bear Weight ? Just Enough to Break the Ice.**

* * *

Has anyone ever said just one word to you but that one word made you weak in the knees? Well, that's what Lavi did to Allen. All Lavi just said hey and Allen was holding onto the wall for support.

"Hiya!," Allen said nervously, kicking himself for using such a stupid greeting.

Lavi just smiled and reached for Allen's hand, "Ready to go?".

Allen just smiled back at Lavi and nodded.

Allen quickly locked his door and allowed Lavi to lead him to his car, where Lavi opened the passenger door for him. Allen quickly slid in and buckled up. Curious for what they were going to do, Allen looked around for hints. Allen turned his head to the backseat where he saw two thick blankets and two big, puffy coats.

"What in the world?" Allen thought, trying to think why they would need these things.

Lavi slid into the driver's seat and started Cilla's engine with a loud roar. Allen looked over at Lavi and smiled his sweetest smile.

"Lavi?" Allen purred.

"Yea, Bean Sprout?" Lavi said, teasing in his voice.

Allen let the annoying nickname go for once, wanting information, and purred again, "What are we going to do tonight?"

Lavi chuckled to himself softly before he answered, "Everything…twice."

Although Allen just saw Lavi's profile, he knew he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Allen groaned then leaned back in his seat, pouting like a stubborn child.

After a few minutes of driving, Lavi pulled into a grocery store parking lot and parked. A very confused Allen got out and looked at Lavi.

Lavi just smiled and lead Allen into the store. The two walked down an unoccupied aisle where Lavi turned to face Allen.

"What are we doing?" Allen asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Lavi smiled and started putting on glow stick bracelets and necklaces on himself and Allen, "Just trust me, okay?"

Allen just smiled and nodded.

Lavi finished putting on the glow sticks then whispered in Allen's ear softly, "When I say dance, dance, okay?"

A blush came across Allen's face and not because of how close Lavi was to him, but because he couldn't dance.

"L-Lavi, I can't dance," Allen said, distress in his voice.

Lavi smiled at him again, "That's fine, just jump up and down when I tell you to," and then kissed Allen softly.

Allen smiled, Lavi just knew what to say. The two walked down the aisle to where the cashier stations were and Lavi lead Allen to the magazines.

"Don't ask what where doing, even though I know you want to. No more, just trust me," Lavi said as he picked up a magazine and flipped though. Allen just sighed and nodded. Allen started looking around at all the people here. There were so many people around the cashier area but none of them were checking out and they all had glow stick bracelets and necklaces on too.

"_What in the world is going on?"_ Allen wondered.

Lavi put his magazine down and started looking at the people around them, smiling and nodding at a few.

"Get ready," Lavi whispered to Allen.

"What's goi-," Allen started but was interrupted by the lights being cut off.

"DANCE!" Lavi yelled and started dancing. He wasn't the only one dancing though. Everyone who was wearing the glow stick jewelry was dancing too. And over the loud speaker, bass heavy techno music began to pound. Allen finally put the pieces together, he was in a flash mob. So Allen decided, do as flash mobbers do, and he began to jump up and down with the beat.

After a few minutes of flash mobbing, the music was cut and the lights turned on, Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and ran to the exit, with Lavi laughing all the way. They got to the car and a sweaty Lavi pulled an equally as sweating Allen into a hug.

"Did you like flash mobbing?" Lavi asked, kissing the top of Allen's head.

Allen smiled into Lavi's just and looked up at him, "Yea, it was a lot of fun."

Lavi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Our date isn't over yet," and he opened Allen's door for him. Allen slid in and Lavi slid in a few minutes later. The two drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes before pulling into a farm. Again, Allen wanted to ask what was going on. Lavi reached into the back and gave Allen and blanket and coat while he took the other for himself.

"Put the coat on," Lavi said, "It's balls cold."

Allen did as Lavi suggested and got out.

Lavi was right, it was balls cold, whatever that meant.

The wind whipped Allen's face with force and Allen wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Lavi came behind Allen and wrapped and arm around Allen's shoulders and lead him into the barn where it was a little warmer. There was a group of people all the just standing around and talking. Lavi smiled and said hello to a few people and introduced Allen to them before leading Allen over to a little stand.

"Hey Jerry!" Lavi said to the man behind the stand.

"Oh Lavi, it's so great to see you again!" the man, squealed?

"This is my boyfriend, Allen," Lavi said, "Allen, this is one of my friends, Jerry."

Allen smiled and shook the over enthusiastic man's hand.

"You are gorgeous, such white porcelain skin!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Can you give him a cup of hot chocolate while I get things ready?" Lavi asked Jerry.

"Of course!" Jerry squealed again.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in like, two minutes," Lavi said as he hugged Allen. Allen smiled and nodded. Lavi let go of him and walked away.

"Here you go, hun," Jerry said as he gave Allen a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Allen said, taking the cup to warm his hands. As Allen sipped his drink, he couldn't help but notice Jerry stare at him.

"Sorry I'm starin', I just can't believe Lavi finally has a boyfriend," Jerry said, "He said he would only date someone he thought was perfect."

Allen smiled a little, excited that Lavi thought he was perfect.

Lavi returned shortly and smiled at Allen, "Ready?"

Allen nodded and threw away his cup and followed Lavi outside. It wasn't as cold since they were behind the barn and it blocked some of the wind so Allen unwrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Lavi lead them over to two huge chunks of ice.

"Can I have the blanket?" Lavi asked. Allen gave him his blanket and Lavi laid it on the chunk of ice, and doing the same with the other chunk of ice. Lavi sat on it and motioned for Allen to do the same. Hesitantly, Allen sat on the chunk of ice.

"On the count of three, use your feet to push you down the hill, okay?" Lavi said, smiling like an excited child. Allen just nodded.

"One…two…THREE!" Lavi screamed, pushing himself down the hill in a red blur, "WHEEEEE!"

Allen scouted himself to where the edge was, breathed deeply and with all his might, pushed himself down the hill. Everything was a blur but it was like a roller coaster. The wind was blowing Allen's hair back so all you could see was white hair. Allen made it to the end and rolled of the chunk, laughing as hard as he could. Lavi was sitting a few feet away, smiling and watching Allen.

"Have fun?" Lavi asked when Allen calmed down.

"Yes!" Allen yelled as he sat up, "Can we do it again?"

Lavi laughed and nodded, pushing his chunk of ice up the hill with Allen doing the same. The two went up and down the hill about a million times.

* * *

Allen slid down the hill and rolled of the block of ice and looked over at Lavi.

"Ready to go eat?" Lavi asked?

"Yea," Allen said as he picked up the blanket and started to push the block up the hill.

"Just leave it here, it'll melt," Lavi said, wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulders and walking to the car. The two got in and Allen looked at the clock. Whoa, how was it 1 in the morning already?

"Want to go to Waffle House?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, I've never been." Allen answered.

Lavi hit the brake so hard, it caused Allen to choke on his seatbelt.

"You've never been to Waffle House?" Lavi asked with pure shock.

Allen nodded.

"You haven't LIVED!" Lavi exclaimed, starting to drive again.

Allen began to wonder how amazing this place was.

* * *

"That, was the best place ever," Allen said, getting in the car after he gorged himself on waffles.

"I know," Lavi said, starting his car and driving over to Allen's.

"This was an amazing date, Lavi," Allen said, smiling over at Lavi, "Thank you."

Lavi placed one of his arms around Allen's shoulders, "I should be thanking you, Allen."

Allen smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. Not nervous butterflies, but happy butterflies.

Lavi pulled in front of Allen's and cut the engine, "I'll walk you to your dorm."

Allen smiled and got out when Lavi opened his door. The pair walked to dorm 14 and Allen unlocked his door.

"Thanks for everything, Lavi," Allen said, about to enter his dorm.

Lavi smiled and turned Allen around gently and them kissed his lips softly but full of love.

Allen couldn't help but kiss Lavi back.

The pair split for air when Lavi smiled down at Allen, "Thank you, Allen," and then kissed Allen's forehead again, "And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lavi," Allen smiled and entered his dorm, flinging himself onto the couch and squealed happily into the pillow.

Allen rolled onto his back and closed his eyes and let his dreams be filled with a certain red head.

* * *

Yay ! Chapter 18 is up ! Sorry if some parts are rushed, I just really wanted to get this chapter up. R&R and vote in my poll !


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer**: Meh ownz ? Nah…

* * *

Holy. Balls. It's been FOREVER since I last updated ! How you all haven't hunt me down and gut me like a fish, I'll never know. Thank you for being so patient with me ! Between band (an absolute HORRID band camp), work, and school, I've barely had time to think. Hopefully, I'll be able to update every other Monday night, at least. Well, it's my goal anyway. Any who ha, thank you **Tsubame-go**, **8NobodyKnows8**, **sugar92**, **Uqluiorra1234, Sorrow Cheshire, kh07gi**, **Broken Hearted Exorcist**, **Pisces95**, **DR. EPIC**, **ElricLawliet** (DON'T KILL ME ! ATLEAST I'M UPDATING NOW !), **Loveless Me**, **WeirdWolfz**, **fangirl12232**, and **xMoegi** for your comments, they made me get off my fat ass and write. TEEHEE ! Thank you **Icy Shadows FTW, fatwolf16**, **Tsubame-go**, **Playful Artist Kitty**, **ollie-wodge**, **Chintzy**, **The-Dark-Wolf-813**, **Sarah Janes**, **ShikabaneHime56**, and **8NobodyKnows8** for reminding me people want to read this story. Thank you **xMoegi** for your author alert. Thank you **fangirl12232** and **xMoegi **for your favorite author even though I was on hiatus for like…years! Also, a nice big thank you to **Aeternial**, **Icy Shadows FTW**, **Playful Artist Kitty**, **Chintzy**, **Rogue Soul** **Alchemist**, **Multi-Colored Canvas** (AH! I adore your penname!), **myfailsafe**, Kaito **Kitsune,** **Uqluiorra 1234**, **racconleaf**, **DeathSmile**, **Amaia-Sinblood** and **xMoegi** for basically saying, "UPDATE, DAMNIT!" Just a heads up, there's a time skip in this, just a month or some because I wanted to start getting to the real conflict of this story because it's mostly been fluff with really a reason.

* * *

**Dedication**: To all you all who hung in there with this story while I was gone.

* * *

**Shout Out:** xMoegi (she'll rape me in the mouth if I don't.)

* * *

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

"**Lavi, please…"**

* * *

**End of September…**

* * *

Allen laid on Lavi's chest, his eyes closed while Lavi read some book. Lavi ran his fingers through the ivory hair over and over, giving his boyfriend some much needed attention. Allen just smiled and let his head rise and fall with every breath Lavi took. Allen's small head was filled with thoughts and questions, begging to be said aloud. Finally, the small male sat up and groaned.

"Lavi, please don't leave. Why can't you stay?" Allen asked like a whinny little kid.

Lavi chuckled a little and put his book down and looked at Allen, "Sprout, I can't help it. I have to study abroad for four months so I can graduate."

Allen sighed, he didn't like to think about Lavi graduating and leaving him. Or Lavi calling him that pet name.

"But why can't you be closer, instead of in Italy. It's so far away!" he whined again, collapsing into Lavi's chest again.

Lavi smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head.

"Allen, I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you every night and texting you during the day. Don't forget that I'm getting you that webcam so we can somewhat talk face to face." He whispered into Allen's hair.

Allen just nodded, fighting back tears. Allen hating thinking of this, he wanted Lavi to stay!

"This just isn't fair," Allen thought to himself, "I finally fall in love and have friends and they have to just get up and leave me."

Lavi slowly snaked his finger to Allen's chin and lifted up his head so there eyes meet. This is what Lavi is famous for, the look that says everything. Grey orbs meet a single green orb. The same grey orbs began to let soft tears roll out.

"Allen, don't cry," Lavi whispered softly, wiping away the tender tears with a soft caress.

Allen just shook his head and buried his face back into Lavi's chest, tears staining the front of Lavi's shirt.

Lavi wrapped his arms tighter around Allen and whispered softly, "What do I have to do to make you feel better?"

"Stay!" Allen yelled into the strong chest, the soft tears turning into sobs, "Stay, don't leave!"

Allen was use to being left, but not being left by someone he loves. Lavi let Allen sob for a little, cradling the small figure to his body lovingly, trying to calm the porcelain boy. Allen continued to sob, slowly calming down.

When Allen's crying fit was over, Lavi pulled Allen's head up so their eyes meet again, "Better?" he asked, smiling softly.

Allen just nodded timidly, sniffling slightly.

"Good, Lavi said, smile widening, "or else I couldn't kiss you."

Lavi leaned in, pressing his lips against Allen's. The lips moved slowly together, opening slightly. After a few minutes of soft kisses, Allen rubbed his tongue against Lavi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lavi complied and allowed the tongue entrance into his wet cavern. Two tongues sensual danced, fighting for dominance until Lavi's won out.

The two passionately kissed, softly moaning into the kiss every once and awhile to excite the other before pulling away for some much needed air. Lavi looked down at Allen and saw his round cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of pink. Lavi smiled and kissed both of Allen's cheeks with caring kisses. Allen smiled, he loved Lavi so much.

"I love you," Lavi whispered softly into Allen's ear before resting his forehead against Allen's and closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Allen said, closing his eyes and smiling.

* * *

I really, really, REALLY hope this makes up for being gone. LONGER CHAPTERS ARE COMING ! R&R ! VOTE IN MY POOL, PLEASE ! By the way, I have a few ideas for a new fanfic, all non DGM, but after I finish this one, I am sort of thinking doing a sequel. Not sure yet, just depends on how you all like the ending and if you want a sequal. Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL ! *sends love everywhere*


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven, Kandlee

**Standard Disclaimer:** No ownz…teehee !

* * *

Hey y'alls! This wasn't too long of a break ! I know I should have updated sooner but I wanted to get a few more reviews/alerts _**(*attention whore*)**_ before I updated. Thank you to **Swiedish-Fish** (MEH FAV CANDY !), **WhiteAngel128**, **KreideMausi**, **seireidoragon**, **Msanimefan10**, **You Still Love Me** (yes I do !), and **luna faith90** for your story alerts ! Thank you **Swiedish-Fish**, **Pisces95**, **WeirdWolfz**, **PokerPair**, **ShikabaneHime56**, **kh07gl**, **LovelessMe**, **You Still Love Me**, **Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows**, **IcyShadowsFTW**, and **xMoegi** (WOOT ! WOOT ! 57.5 out of 55 on our Latin puppet show !) for your comments that make my heart go boom ba boom boom boom ! Last but so so not least, thank you **Allena Moyashi Walker**, **Swiedish-Fish**, **WhiteAngel128**, **XsagwaX**, **seireidoragon**, **WeirdWolfz**, **Exile Wrath** and **ShikabaneHime56** for favorite-ing this slow moving story ! Anywayz, go read my preciousness !

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Wahhh…**

* * *

It was pouring rain, the clouds were gray and angry looking and the wind was blowing violently in every direction as Lavi, Allen, and Bookman were driving to the airport.

Okay, not really but it should have been. It was sunny and unseasonably warm, a day that makes you want to go the park with your boyfriend. The leaves were changing colors from an emerald green, like Lavi's eye, to ruby red, like Lavi's hair, vivid orange, like Lavi's scarf, and exceptionally yellow, like Lavi's pencils he uses in math.

Allen slumped back in his seat with a sigh. Why does everything have to remind him of Lavi as he's going to see Lavi off for four months? Allen looked out the window and to the sun.

"_Damn you, you bastard_," Allen though to the sun, "_How dare you shine on a day like today?_"

Allen just glared at the star in the sky, wishing it would just explode.

Lavi wrapped his arm around the small boy's shoulders.

"Hey," Lavi said softly, hoping Allen would look at him.

Allen reluctantly looked away from the sun, thinking profanities at the sun, to lock eyes with that emerald eye that made his stomach do somersaults.

Lavi smiled and leaned his forehead against Allen's.

"I love you, Allen," Lavi whispered softly.

Allen closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

"Don't you love me?" Lavi asked jokingly, his Cheshire Cat smile pulling at his lips. He knew the answer to that question but desperately wanted to hear the answer from those soft pink lips.

"I-I love you too," Allen replied, his lips trembling. He had to be strong in front of Lavi. He didn't want Lavi to feel guilty. He had this trip planned way before he met Allen.

"Allen," Lavi purred, "Don't cry or you'll make me cry." Lavi nuzzled Allen's neck softly before kissing his cheek softly.

Allen just looked down, praying to every god he knew of, hoping Lavi wouldn't see the single tear that ran down his round cheek.

"_Fox-trot_, (**My friend told me that in the military, you're not really allowed to cuss so they'll say **_**W**_**hisky **_**T**_**ango **_**F**_**ox-trot for WTF. It made me giggle so I though I would share with meh babes** **!**)" Allen though as Lavi brushed the tear away, a single tear rolling down from his single eye.

Allen hated himself for making Lavi cry just because he was weak. He closed his eyes and though of last night.

**_~~~~~~ Last Night…~~~~~~_**

_Allen and Lavi laid curled up against one another, Allen's head on Lavi's chest with Lavi's arms wrapped tightly around Allen's body. Both had their eyes closed and breathed softly, savoring this last night together._

_Allen looked up at Lavi. Lavi's features were blurred by the moonlight but Allen could still his handsome face as if it was broad daylight._

"_Lavi?" Allen whispered._

"_Hmmm?" Lavi hummed, one eye brow raising and a smile coming to his lips._

"_I want you," Allen said, bluntly._

_This caused Lavi to sit up and look down at the small figure._

"_No, Allen," Lavi said, serious._

"_But, Lavi, I want to show you I love you before you leave," Allen said as he straddled Lavi's lap and wrapping his pale arms around Lavi's well tanned neck._

"_Allen," Lavi began but was cut off by Allen's mouth crashing against his._

_Lavi kissed Allen for a little before Allen pressed his weight against Lavi in an attempt to make him lay down._

"_Allen!" Lavi said, unwrapping Allen's arms from around his neck, "No."_

_Allen just froze._

"_Allen, I love you, you know that," Lavi begun, running his hand tiredly through his unruly hair, "I love you very, very much and I want you too but not like this. Not the night before I leave you for four months. You're not a hit-it-and-quit-it to me. You are so much more," Lavi paused to look Allen in the eyes, "This is super cheesy but it fits, I want our first time together to be special, and special isn't before I leave for a long period of time. Understand?"_

_Allen nodded, realizing the depth of Lavi's devoting to him._

_Lavi rested his head against Allen's forehead._

"_I love you, Lavi," Allen said._

_Lavi smiled and wrapped his arms around Allen, "I love you too, Bean Sprout. Now, let's go to bed."_

_Allen let the nickname go, just this once, and laid down with Lavi._

* * *

Whoa, Allen wanting to bump uglies and Lavi putting a stop to it ? Naughty, naughty. (***giggled and blushed the entire time writing that part***)


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing(s):** Laven, Kandalee

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own…YOUR MOM!

* * *

WHAT IS WROMG WITH ME? IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED! TWO MONTHS! HOW HAVE YOU ALL NOT KILLED ME YET? I'M GOING TO QUICKLY GO THROUGH AUTHOR NOTES SO YOU ALL CAN READ THE NEW CHAPTER! Thank you **Brandie Hitsugaya**, **Shuiro**, **violindreamer **(I love orch dorks!), **Zanavield**, **The-Dark-Wolf-813**, **Pisces95**, **Mizuki Naito**, **MidnightAbyssx02**, **ShikabaneHime56**, **kh07gl**, **Swiedish-Fish**, **You Still Love Me** (I do, this chapter should show it!), **WeirdWolfz**, **xMoegi**, and **Queen-Neco-Chana** for your comments! Thank you **Brandie Hitsugaya**, **Monkey D. Chanae Kumika95**, **Shuiro**, **MuffinMinded**, **iluvyou92**, **Zanavield**, **Stalker-San-Alchemist**, **Amarante96, Jaden Espara**, **Mizuki Naito, Klien, yami no hikarii, xIzumi-chan, Queen-Neco-Chana,** and **Abigale Smith** for your story alerts! Thank you **Brandi Hitsugaya, NervousToSleep, Alex Rider I am a flyer, Kumika95, Shuiro, violindreamer, lolitagirl15, Zanavield, Stalker-San-Alchemist, Amarante96, PinkTin** (I'm sorry if I spelled this wrong.), **Mizuki Naito**, and **MidnightAbyssx02** for adding this story to your favorite story list! Thank you **Brandie Hitsugaya** and **Mizuki Naito** for adding this lazy author to your favorite author list! Thank you **Brandie Hitsugaya, violindreamer**, and **Mizuki Naito** for author alerting me!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**I'm Still Here…**

* * *

Allen felt someone strong shaking him as he opened his eyes. He was sure it was Kanda or Lavi because of the sheer strength in the hands but once he fully opened his eyes, he realized it was Lenalee.

"Whoa, when did she get so strong?" Allen though to himself.

"Allen, get your lazy ass up!" she demanded.

Terrified of the anger in Lenalee's voice, Allen did as he was told and got out of the car.

"About fucking time," she growled as she walked back into the airport.

"What's wrong with her?" Allen asked Lavi as he helped Lavi get his bags.

"When Lenalee doesn't get enough sleep, she gets a little bitchy," Lavi answered nonchalantly.

"What did you call me?" Lenalee screamed as she grabbed Lavi by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level.

"No-nothing, Lenalee!" Lavi said, helplessly.

"Damn right you didn't say anything!" she said as she let him drop to the pavement.

Allen just watched widen eyed and frightened. He noticed she wasn't as pulled together as she usually was, her hair was unbrushed, she was wearing baggy sweatpants instead of her usually black mini skirt, baggy shirt and no makeup.

"What are you looking at, Bean Sprout?" she asked.

"Nothing, ma'am!" Allen squealed.

Lenalee just glared at him and stormed back inside.

"Lavi," Allen whispered, "I'm scared."

"Me too, Allen, me too." Lavi said as he picked his things up and walked inside, Allen close behind.

The duo entered and saw Kanda sitting on a bench, drinking coffee.

"Hey Kanda, how was the ride up here with Lenalee?" Lavi asked, setting his stuff down and sitting next to him.

"Lavi," Kanda started, his voice higher than usual, "she kicked me in the balls when I said good morning."

Lavi and Allen stared wide eyed at their friend.

"I still can't feel my left nut," Kanda continued.

Lavi and Allen quickly covered their manhood with their hands as they saw Lenalee approach with Komui behind her.

"My little, tiny, infant sister! You can't go to Italy alone with boys! Oh, Lenalee, please stay home where it's safe! Why, I'll teach you everything you need to know about Italy!" Komui screamed, his arms wrapped around Lenalee's leg like a child as Lenalee dragged him over.

"Get the fuck off my leg!" the Chinese girl screamed.

"Stay! Please stay!" Komui went on.

With her other leg, Lenalee quickly brought down her heel on her brother's man area.

Allen had never seen another man cry as hard as Komui was.

"Allen," Lavi whispered, "hold me, I'm frightened."

Allen quickly wrapped his arms around Lavi and Lavi did the same.

"Stop acting like pussies!" Lenalee declared as she sat down.

The silence was deafening.

"So," Lavi said, "what did the two seas say to each other?"

Allen and Kanda just looked at him while Lenalee just glared.

"Nothing, they just waved." he answered.

Allen and Lenalee chuckled a little.

"Lavi, that has got to be the dumbest joke you have ever told," Kanda replied.

"Well, you don't have to be a beach about it!" Lavi said with his Cheshire the Cat smile.

Lenalee and Allen busted into laughter while Kanda just sneered.

Lenalee, for the first time today, smiled.

Everyone sighed with relief, seeing Lenalee smile.

"Lavi, you should have a joke for everyday we're in Italy!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I should, and I'll tell it at breakfast every day so the day can start of right!" Lavi also exclaimed.

Kanda winced at the thought of one of Lavi's joke every single morning for four months.

Lenalee saw Allen's smile go down when she said Italy.

"Kandy Kane, can you and Lavi go get Allen and I some Starbucks?" she purred sweetly into his ear.

Kanda just nodded and grabbed Lavi's hand.

"Yay! Kanda's holding my hand!" the redhead exclaimed as he began to skip over to Starbucks.

"Allen," Lenalee said, "come sit down."

Allen sat next to his friend and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Are you sad that Lavi's leaving?" she asked softly as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah," Allen sighed.

"Are you scared you'll grow apart?" she asked.

"I wasn't till you mentioned it!" the white haired boy replied.

"Allen, don't be. Lavi loves you more than anything. He's already told me that he's going to talk to you every day, no matter what and I'll keep him to that promise, Lenalee said as she looked into Allen's eyes.

"Thanks, Lenalee," Allen smiled and said.

"No problem."

The two sat there while Lenalee rubbed Allen's back while he rested his head on her shoulder for a few minutes.

"So, Lenalee," Allen began, "are you and Kanda going to share a room?"

Lenalee sighed, "I wish, but Kanda's a prude."

"I know, I know, it doesn't sound like Kanda," Lenalee continued, "but Kanda's very slow about things like that. It took his six months before he would even hold my hand."

"Dang," Allen said, astonished.

"Yea, I mean, I really want to have sex with Kan-," she began.

"Lenalee, too much information!" Allen squealed, covering his eyes with his hands.

Lenalee just laughed as Lavi and Kanda came over with Starbucks in their hands.

"It's time to get on the plane," Lavi said flatly.

Lenalee and Allen got up and meet Bookman where he was checking everyone's bags.

"Hey, here's your ticket," he said as he handed Lavi his ticket.

"Thanks," Lavi said.

Lenalee hugged Allen with all her might and kissed his cheek, "We'll be back soon and we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Okay, Lenalee," Allen said as he hugged her back.

Lenalee released him and Kanda politely nodded at him. Allen nodded back.

"Oh gosh, now Lavi," Allen said, dreading saying good-bye to his boyfriend.

Lavi just cupped Allen's cheeks softly and pressed his lips to Allen's lip pink ones.

The two softly kissed for what seemed like a life time before Lavi pulled away softly, a single tear falling from his good eye.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Allen said, wiping away the tear.

Lavi released Allen and pulled out a single white rose from behind his back and gave it him, "A single rose for my rose."

"That's cheesy," Allen smiled softly.

"I'm cheesy for you," Lavi teased.

Allen smiled back.

"I have to go now," Lavi said sadly.

"I know," Allen mumbled.

They embraced one last time and Lavi walked into the entrance to board.

Allen stayed until the plane took off, then broke down in tears.

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Tell me what ya' think! I swear that I will post a chapter every Monday and if I can't on Monday, either Saturday or Sunday. I really want to get to the major conflict because this story has been up for a year and hasn't progressed to how I wanted it to be. Oh well, good stuff coming up so stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairings:** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** Hopefully, I'll own the _Hunger Games_ nail polish collection soon! *fan girl moment* *flash back to reality* Oh, but I don't own -Man.

* * *

Hey you all! Sorry I haven't upd-, wait a second! IT HASN'T BEEN ATLEAST A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED, IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WEEK! Surprised, aren't you? Me too, but I have some time to write so I thought to so you how much I adore you all, that I would update! I'll still be updating Monday, hope that doesn't bother anyone, but if it does, I won't update. (teehee!) Thank you **Queen-Neco-Chan**, **Zanavield** (Lenalee: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? Me: NOOOO LENALEE ! *restains* I love my readers, don't hurt them!),** Pisces95** (I give you permission to stalk me and harass me if I don't update weekly.), **uzumaki no kage**, **juuban** (I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully you'll keep liking it!), **Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows** (Does updating twice this week make up for short chapters ? haha), **Brandie Hitsugaya** (You'll just have to keep reading…), **hollieobygollie** (I. Am. In. LOOOOOOOOVE with your pename!), **Abigale Smith**, and **Shuiro** (You and Pisces95 are in charge of hunting me down and beating me until I update.) for your super, oober, amazing, magical, and delicious comments! Thank you** uzumaki no kage**, **juuban**, **Swiedish-Fish**, and **xPandoraHeartx** (if your penname is for the manga, I just recently picked up volume 1 to read!) for you inspiring story alerts! Thank you** lulunyanmjau**, **Neon-Souls**, **uzumaki no kage**, **juuban**, L**aviLoverUntilTheEnd** (Allen: HEY! THAT'S ME!), **xPandoraHeartx**, and **iliketacosXD** for adding this sloooow updating story. Thank you **Neon-Souls**, **juuban**, and **xPandoraHeartx** for adding this less than reliable author to your favorite author alerts! Thank you **juuban** and **xPandoraHeartx** for adding lil' ole' me to your author alert! Hey, do you guys like my author notes? I've been thinking about not doing them anymore but I just want to hear your alls thoughts on it.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Time Doesn't Fly When Everything Sucks.**

* * *

Allen just sat on a bench in the airport for what felt like eternity. He knew he was crying like a little girl but he didn't care. His first love left him for four months and all he wanted to do was stay in his bedroom till Lavi came home.

Allen composed his self a little and sat up, trying to calm down. They had arrived at the airport at ten thirty in the morning and it was now well past two o'clock. Allen knew it was time to eat something but as he looked at the places to eat, he realized he didn't have an appetite.

Allen sighed and put his head in his hands, Lavi had been gone for barely ten minutes and Allen was already ready for Lavi to be home.

Then he heard it. The unmistaken able sound of Lavi's boots hitting against tile.

"_Lavi! Lavi didn't leave me! Lavi's staying!_" Allen said in his head.

He stood up and quickly looked around, looking for the puff of messy red hair.

"Lavi?" yelled Allen out loud, hoping it helped the ginger find him.

Allen's heart was about to explode as the footsteps got louder, they were coming in his direction! Allen smiled and turn towards the foot steps.

Only to be meet with his uncle.

Uncle Cross, wearing boots, boots that sounded like Lavi's boots.

Allen's heart exploded, but not his happiness, but with a mixture of hurt, anger, frustration, and confusion.

"C'mon boy, I'm takin' you back to your dorm," Cross grumbled.

"H-how did you know I was here?" asked Allen, letting the anger seep into his voice.

Allen hated his uncle. The man was a drunk man whore who was Allen's only living blood relative.

"Some man named Bookman called me and said you'd be here and that I should give you a ride back to school. Now, c'mon, I have to meet some tonight," Cross said as he grabbed Allen's bicep and dragged him towards the doors.

"Let me go! I'm capable of getting home without!" Allen yelled as he tried to squirm out of Cross' grip.

"You're a child with no money, you have no way," Cross replied as he opened the door to his car and threw Allen in.

Allen quickly sat up, "I have money!"

Cross gave Allen some envelopes, "Not after you pay these," he said with a chuckle.

Allen let out a frustrated groan and buckled up. He looked out the window and willed for these four months to go by quicker and less painful than it has started out.

* * *

Okay, I know, super short and very filler-y but it you are getting TWO updates this week! It needed to be posted anyway! Next update will be better so, hang in thur! R&R! Please vote in my poll! (Also, any suggestions for a new summary?)


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating:** T for Safety

**Pairings:** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own awesome sweatpants, does that count?

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**When You're Gone, Pieces of My Heart are Missing Too.**_

* * *

***Week Time Skip***

* * *

The first week was one of the hardest for Allen Walker.

Lavi was gone, his best friends were gone, any feeling of acceptance, gone in one quick, painful moment.

Allen flung himself onto the couch after walking home, alone, from school were no one talked to him or even looked at him. Allen grabbed his throw pillow and cried into as hard as he's been crying everyday since Lavi left.

Allen sobbed into that pillow. He cried until he could produce no more tears, he just dry cried. Allen curled around the pillow and hugged it to himself.

"It's gotten a little better," Allen thought out loud, "I've stopped crying during school."

Allen hugged the pillow tighter; he wanted to feel something again. He felt numb for the past week. Allen put the pillow to his nose and sniffed as hard as he could, he could smell the faint smell of Lavi's body spray, Axe Chocolate _(May I just say that Axe Chocolate is like heaven in a bottle.)_.

Allen kept his eyes closed and just kept inhaling his boyfriend's scent. They did talk everyday, through text and calls and video chat, but it was only at night. Allen didn't have anyone in the day.

He woke up, did his morning routine, and walked to school where through six periods, no one even said hey.

It was the loneliest Allen had felt since he moved here.

It's not like Allen didn't try to make friends, he just didn't know how. Lenalee was the first to talk to him and at all the other schools he went to, everyone treated him as an outcast.

"I've lived this way before," Allen thought out loud again, "How come it's so hard this time?"

Allen knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

Lavi was why it was so hard to be alone.

Since Lavi and Allen had become friends, they never separated and once they started dating, the two were glued together. Nothing could have separated the dynamic duo.

Allen decided he was done wallowing on the couch and got up and went to his room. He quickly looked into the mirror to see the broken hearted face he has grown accustom to seeing. Allen had puffy eyes with dark bags from missing sleep do to crying, paler than usual, making the bags all the more noticeable, disheveled hair, and tear stained cheeks.

Allen quickly tried to wipe his tears off his face when he noticed in the corner of his mirror the film stripe with five pictures on it, all of Lavi and him.

Allen tenderly picked the strip up and looked at it fondly, the first smile coming to his face since Lavi left.

"_Lavi is such a goob_," Allen thought in his head.

The first picture was just Lavi and Allen smiling the happiest smiles. The picture under that was Lavi stretching his mouth and eyes and sticking his tongue out and Allen smiling with closed eyes, giving the peace sign. The third was Lavi smiling and resting his head on Allen's while Allen was still smiling at the camera. Directly under that was both Allen and Lavi facing each other with eyes closed and soft smiles while resting their foreheads together. The last, and Allen's favorite, was Lavi holding Allen's face gently and them kissing.

Allen smiled more as he looked at the last picture. He missed the way Lavi's lips felt against his, how strong Lavi's chest was, and how strong his arms were.

More than anything else though, Allen missed Lavi's smile. His smile was contagious. Whenever Lavi smiled, Allen knew his lips would form a smile. Oh, and Lavi's laugh. Lavi's laugh was the best. He never faked a laugh, it was always a genuine, gut busting laugh. Whenever a joke was told, Lavi laughed, funny or not.

Allen even missed Lavi's dumb jokes. Allen smiled and shook his head.

"Of all the things I missed about Lavi, I never knew his jokes would be one of them," Allen said out loud, putting the picture back in the corner of his mirror.

Allen lay on his bed, feeling a lot better. At least Lavi was coming back!

"I mean, it's not like he left just to leave," Allen said out loud.

Allen smiled and closed his eyes. In a little over three months, Lavi would be back and the two would be reunited.

Allen's smile grew because of that thought.

Allen would be able to see Lavi and talk to him and cuddle him again. I mean, doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder? That must mean that when Lavi comes back, it'll just be better to be with him.

Allen quickly sat up as he heard his cell phone vibrate.

"Lavi!" Allen squealed, running to his living room to grab his phone. Allen tripped over his rug, clipped his shoulder on the wall, and hurtled over the couch to answer his phone.

Allen quickly hit the answer button.

"Hello?" Allen yelled into the phone.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled back.

Allen squealed happily and did a very geeky and embarrassing dance of joy.

"LAVI!" Allen yelled again.

"BEAN SPROUT!" Lavi yelled, laughing.

Allen quickly stopped his dancing, "Lavi, don't call me bean sprout!"

Allen heard Lavi's chuckle and replied, "I know, but it's just so much fun to bother you."

Allen smiled and shook his head.

"So, I don't have a joke but I do have some amazing pick up lines," Lavi said.

"Do I want to hear these?" groaned Allen.

"Uh, yes!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Alright, go a head," Allen said, sitting down on his couch.

"Are you a Lucky Charm?" said the redhead, and Allen knew Lavi was smiling his Cheshire Cat smile.

"No," Allen replied, slightly nervous for the answer.

"Because you're magically delicious!" Lavi roared with laughter.

"Lavi, that's nasty!" Allen replied as he tried to suppress his laughter but failing miserably.

"Oh, don't lie, you enjoyed it," Lavi said.

Allen smiled trying to pretend Lavi was with him.

"Hey Allen, can I call you later? Lenalee, Kanda and I have to go on a tour but I'll call you either later tonight or tomorrow!" Lavi said.

"Oh yea," Allen replied as his heart sank.

"Alright, I love you!" replied Lavi.

"I love you too," replied Allen. Allen waited till he heard the click of Lavi's phone before Allen put his phone down.

Some how, instead of that call being comforting, it made Allen feel more alone.

Allen laid on the couch and closed his eyes for sleep but all that came were tears.

* * *

Okay, so obviously there was no author note up at the top because I wanted to see if you all like not having the author note down here instead. Also, I'm changing my statement of updating every Monday to every other Monday. IT'S HARD TO THINK UP NEW IDEAS, OKAY? Teehee! ^^ Thank you The-Dark-Wolf-813, lilanimefan247, kh07gl, Pisces95, xPandoraHeartx, and Shuiro for your comments! But Pisces95 and Shuiro, where were you on Monday, beating me for not updating? (Just kidding!) Thank you ScarletDaggerWolf97, ShamelessGirl1, and lilanimefan247 for story alerts. Thank you Skyefly, LiveInTheMomentx, endingscome100, aph fma ohhc dn yaoi fangirl and lilanimefan247 for adding this story to your favorite stories. Sorry that my thank you's weren;t that creative! All the creative juices (ew) were put to the story!


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating:** T for language

**Pairings:** Laven

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own leggings, and wear them as pants!, but I no own DGM.

* * *

Heyy y'all! I'm updating on time! Woot! Woot! Happy Valentine's Day Eve! What's your all's plans for Valentine's Day? I don't have any besides Seussical practice, drumline practice, and eating chocolate till I DIE! Guess what? I got my first PAID photography job! I took pictures of a local drumline, it was amazing! Anyway, sorry, I want to try to connect with you all more so now to thank my lovies! Thank you **Silver-dipped, KiLlErDaWin, MidnightAbyssx02, Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows, lilanimefan247,** and **Shuiro** for your comments! Thank you **shebacatb10, Death-Sama01,** and **KiLlErDaWin** for adding this actually on time updated story! Thank you **sion.k, Kimiko Nishimura, enzerukage, exorcist-girl,** and **KiLlErDaWin** for adding this to your favorite story alerts! Thank you **enzerukage** for adding me to your favorite authors! Thank you **KiLlErDaWin** for adding me to your author alert!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**While I Sit Here by Myself, and Figure Out How I Got This Way.**_

* * *

Allen's alarm went off and Allen groaned. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night. All he remembered was talking to Lavi and crying.

"Wait," Allen thought, sitting up on the couch, "Lavi might have called me back!"

Allen sprang off of his couch and reached for his phone.

His heart sank.

Zero missed calls, zero text messages, and zero voice mails.

Allen sank back onto the couch and put his face in his hands.

"Lavi, please come back," Allen moaned out loud.

Allen sighed and stood up; he needed to get ready for another day of hell.

Allen showered and got dressed then sat down at his table to eat breakfast. He just stared down at his oatmeal. He found no desire to eat. Allen knew he was truly upset.

Allen threw his oat meal away and picked up his backpack. He walked out of his dorm and locked the door.

Allen slowed walked towards school.

"I should have stayed home," Allen mumbled to himself, "It's not like anyone would know I was missing."

Allen kicked a stone as he walked, his thoughts buzzing about how much he hated Lavi being gone.

"I made up my mind that I was going to cheer up but now I'm back to being miserable," Allen continued to mumble.

Allen just shook his head as he pushed open the door to his school and walked into the sophomore hallway. He entered his code into his locker and was greeted by a picture of him and Lavi.

Allen sighed, he forgot about the picture. He looked up at it and his eyes were filled with tears quickly.

"Lavi," Allen whispered, secretly hoping the redhead would pop out of no where and hug him.

Allen closed his eyes and pictured Lavi's smile. This was the most peace Allen has felt in a long time.

"Allen?" an oily voice asked softly.

Allen flinched like he had been hit in the mouth.

Allen slowly opened his and looked at Tykki.

"What?" Allen snapped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tykki asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Allen snapped again, slamming his locker shut, not caring that he didn't get his first hour books and ignoring all the looks.

"Allen, calm down," Tykki said, reaching for Allen's arms.

"Don't tell me what to do! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You don't know how I feel!" Allen yelled.

Allen could feel all the eyes on him but Allen just plain didn't give a damn.

Then Tykki surprised Allen.

He hugged him.

He hugged him like Lavi hugged him.

Allen didn't mean to, it's just been so long since he felt anything; he melted into Tykki's arms.

Allen was about to close his eyes when he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away, an angry blush coming to his cheeks.

Tykki smiled, "You look cute when you blush."

Lavi said that.

Lavi was the only one allowed to say that.

Allen did what no man should ever do to any man, no matter what the situation may be.

He kicked Tykki in the nuts, hard.

Tykki dropped like a dead weight and curled into a ball.

Allen quickly ran into the boy's bathroom and quickly got into a stall.

Allen put his back against the stall door and slid to the ground, sobbing.

"Lavi! Please come back," Allen screamed.

He was tired of feeling this way, so empty and lonely.

Allen sobbed as loud as possible, so what if everyone thought he was weak, they could judge him all they wanted, Allen didn't care anymore.

Allen finally calmed down and pulled himself together and stood up. He unlocked the door and looked at himself in the mirror, no longer surprised at the haunting face looking back at him.

Allen quickly washed his face off and walked into the halls.

He hunched his shoulders and kept his head low.

He heard his name in conversations, he felt the stares, it just made him want Lavi more.

Allen walked into his classroom and sat down at his desk, alone.

Allen just stared at the counter top until he heard Tykki's shoes slapping against the floor.

Only guy in all the high school to wear dress shoes to school every day.

Allen looked up at him.

He was walking with that Road girl, they were laughing and smiling.

"_Surprising for a guy that got hit in the nuts so hard he might not have children,"_ Allen thought in his head.

Allen pulled out his book and binder and opened them, wanting to start class soon so that the day would end.

As Allen was searching in his backpack for a pen, he heard the screech of the stool next to him being pulled out.

Allen looked up, hope rising in his stomach that it was Lenalee or Lavi or even Kanda.

It wasn't.

It was Tykki.

"Hey," he said, flashing an incredibly white smile, "Anyone sitting here?"

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Review! By the way, the title is song lyrics from Sleeping with Siren's "If You Can't Hang". I LOVE THAT SONG! I'm so obsessed with it right now! Anyway, hopefully you've noticed the author notes are back on top to STAY! Two people said that they liked the author notes so that's enough to convince me to keep them! Till the 27th my dears! (That's the day before my 16th birthday!)


	25. Chapter 25

**Rating:** T for language

**Pairing(s):** None in this chappie

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own a driver's manual and hopefully a permit soon!

* * *

Bahhh! Sorry for not updating for four weeks! Shit got real with Seussical and winter drumline but guess who's been in first place for 3 weeks in a row ? MY DRUMLINE ! WOOT! Also, hopefully by this Friday, I'll have my permit ! I'm really hyper right now because tomorrow I'm going to see Trans-Siberian Orchestra (leave a comment telling me if you've gone and how it was and if your going tomorrow night, tell me so we can do a meet up!) and then Thursday night I'm going to the midnight showing of The Hunger Games (!) and then Friday is permit day! Please keep me in your prayers and wish me luck! Thank you a**oiyumekou48, Mizuki Naito, Pisces95, The-Dark-Wolf-813, Voiceless Yuuki-sama, Shuiro** (Thank you for reminding me!),** MidnightAbyssx02, Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows, **and** Uqluiorra12345** for your LOVELY comments ! Thank you **120mad4books, Lily Angel of Chaos, spykid4, Nekogirl813, flygon3300,** sammi117, and** Uqluiorra12345** for story alertin' ! Thank you **pinniethewooh, topdog12, witchsoul1231, spykid195, flygon3300, Kuroisuki,** and **MentalForManga** for adding me to your favorite authors ! Now, let's get this chapter a rollin' !

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Stop and Stare**

* * *

Did Allen just have a conniption fit or what? Did Tykki really ask to sit next to Allen? That icky, slime bag of a guy?

"_Holy hell of holies!_" Allen thought to himself.

Allen opened his mouth to protest when Tykki's cold pointing finger landed on Allen's lips.

"Shhh," Tykki hushed Allen with a smile and a wink.

Allen quickly jerked his head away, "Go away," he said stubbornly.

Tykki just chuckled, "You should like a little boy."

Allen just rolled his eyes and opened his binder, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I know your lonely," Tykki said nonchalantly.

Allen stopped for a moment, was it that obvious?

"It was that obvious," Tykki said.

"_Is he a mind reader or something?_" Allen panicked in his head.

Allen was still freaking out when he felt a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair.

Allen fell out of his seat and looked at Tykki.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Walker?" the teacher asked with everything but I interest in his voice.

"Y-yes sir, just leaned too much," Allen said as he quickly got back into his seat.

He didn't like how Tykki touched him, it felt wrong. It felt wrong in a way Allen couldn't explain. It wasn't a nice touch or a mean touch, it felt like a touch a predator would give his prey before killing it.

Allen played with the cuffs of his sleeves nervously. He never felt like he was in danger till now.

"_I shouldn't be afraid of him,_" Allen thought, "_I mean, I don't even know him!_"

"Allen, calm down," Tykki whispered, "I don't bite…hard…unless you want me to."

Another slimy smile and wink.

Allen wanted to rip his skin off, he never felt so dirty.

When the bell rang, Allen bolted out of his seat and ran out of the classroom.

Allen ignored all the stares and didn't stop running till he reached his locker. Allen rested his forehead on his locker, the cool metal cooling him off a little. He closed his eyes and willed his heartbeat to slow.

"Hey Allen!" a small voice called behind him.

Allen turned around and was met with purple liberty spikes.

Dropping his head a little, he came face to face with Road Kamelot.

Tykki's friend.

Great.

"Oh, hi," Allen said, his guard on high alert.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, her voice was sickening sweet.

"Just getting my books," Allen said, willing this conversation to end.

"Oh," was all Road said before pinning Allen to his locker.

"Road!" Allen squealed, Road's face was inches from his.

"Sorry Al, but your just too cute!" she said, kissing his cheek.

Allen squirmed out of her grip and ran to his next class.

"What the hey hey is going on?" Allen yelled inside his head.

First Tykki's creeper touches and now Road is molesting him!

"Please, just let the rest of the day go normal," Allen begged inside his brain.

When Allen walked out of his class before lunch, you would think he was slapped in the face with sunshine.

He hadn't had anymore trouble with Road and Tykki. He felt like skipping.

Allen walked to his locker and changed his books and grabbed his lunch money. He started feeling a bit more down.

He hated lunch period now. He didn't have anyone to sit with. He usually sat in the library and ate but the days he couldn't get a pass, he ate alone in the bathroom.

Allen started the lonely walk to the cafeteria when he felt someone fall in step next to him.

It was Tykki.

"_Balls to the mother fuckin' wall_, (This is my favorite saying, by the way way!)" Allen groaned in his head.

"Hey!" Tykki said all chipper.

"Please leave me alone," Allen said bluntly.

"Allen," Tykki said simply.

Allen looked up at Tykki.

"I know you don't trust me or like me much and that's fine. I've just noticed you've lost a lot of weight and look like you've been through hell so I just thought you might like a friend," Tykki said, genuine concern in his voice.

Allen was really touched. Someone actually noticed Allen.

"I know you miss Lavi and I just thought you might like some friends till he comes back. We can go back to hating each other when he does come back if you like," Tykki concluded with a shy smile.

"_You know, he doesn't seem that bad_," Allen thought.

"Okay Tykki," Allen said.

"Great! Wanna sit with me and some friends at lunch today?" Tykki replied, all smiles.

"Sure," Allen said. It's nice to feel wanted.

Tykki wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulders and led him into the cafeteria.

Now, Allen wasn't quiet sure, but from his angle, Tykki's smile looked more like an evil grin.

Maybe it was just the angle.


	26. Chapter 26

Rating: T for Safety

Pairing(s): Tykki x Road

Standard Disclaimer: I'm a poor girl.

* * *

Attention readers, I am a dirty whore for not updating my story in 8 months, please form an orderly line to the right to pimp slap me, that is all.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**That Feeling**

* * *

Allen walked slowly next to Tykki. He was glad to finally have someone to talk to but it started to hit him what he was doing.

He was being friendly with someone who deeply hurt his love.

What was he doing? Is it right? Would Lavi understand?

So many questions were buzzing in his head.

Then, he heard another little head in his voice.

_"Allen, this is fine, Lavi would want you to have someone! Chill out! Just enjoy the moment."_

Allen listened to the voice and agreed with it. He's been miserable for awhile now and he promised himself to grow a pair and return to the real world.

Tykki pushed open the lunchroom doors and allowed Allen to walk through.

Allen felt eyes on his backside, if you know what I mean, as he passed.

_"Allen,"_ said the voice, _"YOLO."_ (Please, do not say this. It's just for humor but this phrase makes me want to drink battery acid.)

Allen wasn't quite sure what that meant, but, hey, it's just a look.

The two walked towards the lunchline, where Allen started picking up a few things.

His appetite was back, that's a good sigh, right?

Tykki only grabbed a drink.

"Woah, Allen, got enough food?" said Tykki.

Allen looked at his tray.

He only had a hamburger, fries, jell-o, and an apple.

Not even close to his usual meal size.

"Don't want to get chubbier, do you?" Tykki asked as he breezed by.

"Am I chubby?" Allen whispered to himself softly.

His pants actually fitting loose.

For whatever reason, this comments really stuck with Allen.

Tykki led Allen to his table and sat next to Road.

"Hey," Tykki said to Road, squeezing her thigh softly.

Allen was slighty surprised at the sight before him.

Wasn't Tykki gay?

Allen certainly didn't greet Lenalee that way.

Allen sat on an open seat and began to eat.

"Jeeze Allen, could you have gotten anymore food?" Road asked, an edge to her voice.

What was up with these two and his food?

"Do you know how many calories are in those fries?!" she proclaimed, her face contorted like Allen was eating her cat.

"Well, no. Does it even matter?" asked Allen.

The two just stared at him.

"Well, I guess I don't need them," Allen said as he threw the fries away.

"Or the hamburger," Road added.

Allen reluctantly throw it away as well.

"Trust me, nothing feels as good as skinny feels," Road said.

Allen sat at the table, slowly eating what was left of his food while Tykki and Road chattered away.

* * *

Okay, so be honest, who shit bricks when they saw I uploaded? C'mon, don't be shy, honesty is awesome! I'm so sorry I was a lazy bum and didn't upload and that the chapter I did upload is short and filler-ish but it's something! Hopefully, I'll get back to uploading every other Monday again and I hope to have another chapter up Wednesday. (No promises but I'll try my hardest!) Also, sorry for no little thank you's I usually do but there were just so many that I just couldn't. Thank you all for stickingwith me and all your wonderful comments. I have really missed writing and getting to talk to you all so it feels good to be back! I honestly do love you all! *internet hugs* Please, don't be scared to PM me! Say whatever you want! It doesn't need to be feedback (though always awesome), it can be your favorite movie, favorite song or what you had for dinner! I have some exciting news though! I MADE A LOCAL WINTER GUARD ! My school doesn't have a winter guard and I'm not doing my school's winter drumline (It's a long story), so I auditioned for a winter guard and made it ! Anyways, I'm gonna bounce! R&R! Vote in my poll!


End file.
